Sailor Pilots
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Hey, haven't you figured it out? It's a GW/SM crossover! I just hope this is better than the other ones I made.
1. Kitty Treats

Sailor Pilots

**Sailor Pilots Ch 1:**

**Kitty Treats**

** **

_Disclaimer: The usual thing, I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing, Blah, blah, blah._

_ _

_Note: I never expected to make another SM/GW crossover but I kinda grew weary of writing SM/RW all the time!But I still think the sailor scouts go better the ronins than they do with the gundam pilots.And BTW, there might be a little bit of OOC-ness_

_ _

**Sailor's World, 20th Century**

The three guardian cats, Luna, Artemis and Diana were all resting in their bed when something strange happened.

_ _

_Moments later_

"Has anyone seen Diana?" Rini asked the girls.

"Sorry," Ami whispered, her eyes rising over her book.

"I haven't seen Artemis for a while either," Mina said, a little worried.

"Luna!" Serena called, "Luuuuunnnnnnaaa! Where are you?Luna!"

"You can't find Luna either, Serena?" Mina asked.

Serena sighed and shook her head, "I'm beginning to get a little worried."

"They wouldn't go anywhere without telling us," Lita said, "what if something happened to them?"

"Let's start looking for them," Raye said.

"Good idea," Ami agreed.

**********************************************************

Pilot's World, A.C 195, (before Endless Waltz)

"Where would you like to go to lunch now?" Lucrezia asked Sally and Lady Une as they headed for their lunch break.They were all dressed in business attire, pantsuits and the like.

"Anywhere's fine," Sally said.

Lady Une laughed lightly, "let's just not go back to that Mexican place yesterday."

"You wouldn't have had such bad heartburn if you took an antacid _before_ we left!"

"How was I supposed to know we were having Mexican?" she demanded with a scowl.

Sally stifled a laugh.

"Hey, do you hear something?" Lucrezia questioned, turning her head around.

"Sounds like a cat," Lady Une said.

"Three of them," Sally added.

The three ladies followed the mysterious sound of cat cries. They found them meowing in a small fancy looking catnap bed.

"Oh, how cute," Sally gushed, picking up Diana."Oh, poor thing."

"I guess someone didn't want their cats so they left them here," Lady said flatly.

"But who would just abandon their own pets?" Sally asked with a frown."That's animal abuse!"

"I didn't mean it that way," Lady said with a swallow, "Maybe their owners couldn't afford to take care of them anymore or something."  
  


Lucrezia picked up Luna, "I wonder what this moon symbol is supposed to mean."

"They tattooed their cats' foreheads?" Sally gasped, "Why would anyone do such a thing?"

"Now _that's_ animal abuse," Lady muttered and picked up Artemis.She smiled when he playfully pawed her nose.

"She's so cute!" Sally said in animal talk as Diana started licking her face.Sally giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Careful, Sally," Lucrezia warned, "what if someone hears you?"

"Oh, I don't care!" she cried."I'm taking her home with me!  
  


"What about lunch?" Lady asked and looked at Lucreza, who shrugged.

"I don't know," Lucrezia said, "we can't just leave them here."She stroked Luna behind the ears and she purred.

"There's a shelter just--"

"Come on, Lady Une," Lucrezia said, "you've already touched him.Admit it, you're hooked! Just like you were hooked on Treize when---!"

"All right, all right!" she shouted, "we can take them home!"

"See you after lunch!" Sally said and took off to her apartment.

"I guess it's a good thing we're not roommates," Lady Une sighed.

Lucrezia laughed as Luna crawled up on her shoulder, "I think I'll just have lunch at home.See you later."

Lady Une smiled and tickled Artemis' chin, "Come along, Master Kitty, I'll take you home."

The three women took a cat to their homes for a bite to eat and some rest.Luna contacted Artemis through Noin's mirror.

"Artemis, are you there?" she asked as her voice came through, "wha-Artemis, what exactly are you wearing?"

"You like it?" he had a mini blazer and cape on.Artemis looked like a cat re-incarnated Treize Khushrenada."Don't I look smashing?"

"Well, you look like you're doing well," she commented drearily. 

"Is Diana all right?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, "I just signaled her.I think we came here for a reason.I want you to search this lady's house."

"Lady Une," he corrected.

"Whatever."

"But you got the lady part right."

"Just search the house for some clues, Artemis!" she hissed.

"I will," he sighed.

"Oh, Master Kitty!!" rang Lady Une's voice.

"She called me master!" Artemis gasped."I'd better get going now, Luna."

Luna sighed, "be careful Artemis."

"Thank you for thinking of me, Luna," Artemis said.

"Don't get yourself in trouble," her image disappeared.

"There you are, Master Kitty!" Lady Une said and petted the cat, "admiring yourself in the mirror?"

Artemis purred as she remained petting him.She sat down in a chair and he hopped into her lap.He noticed the picture of Treize on the desk and lept on top of the dresser and looked at it.

"That's Treize," Lady said sadly."He died not too long ago.It's sad, but that's what happens in war."

Artemis looked back and gave a sympathetic meow.

Lady smiled, "My lunch hour is almost up," she said."I had better get going.Now behave yourself, Master Kitty."She petted Artemis and began to leave. Artemis followed her to the door as she left and hopped to the window to watch her pull out and go back to work.

"Well, I guess I should get to work myself," Artemis said and began to search for any reason why he and his family appeared in this new world.

It seemed pretty much like the world that sailors lived in but it also seemed a little different.He looked through Lady's albums and saw herself as a young child up to her age when she started going to the academy. There was a picture of her shaking hands with Treize and there was something interesting in both of their eyes.It had to be love.

There were two different ways Lady appeared in all her pictures.For most of them, when she was in the academy, her hair was up in a bun and she wore glasses.There were few where she wore her hair down.Artemis thought she looked calmer with her hair down and her glasses removed.He could tell just by the pictures that Lady was two different people and had separate personalities.

Though the pictures of his 'new cat owner' were interesting, they didn't really help him with the reason why he came there.He looked at her magazines and saw pictures of five young men with giant robots behind them.And those young men were the gundam pilots.He read the article about the five young men and it was more than Artemis needed.

"BINGO," the white cat murmured.

"While you're still here I'd might as well give you a name," Lucrezia said to Luna.

'I have a name,' the cat wanted to tell her, 'It's Luna.' But if she did really speak to her, Lucrezia would probably put her right back where she found her.

"Let's see," Lucrezia muttered, holding her chin, "you're a black cat so…how about Superstitious?"

'Superstitious?' thought Luna, 'Why not something like Ebony or Midnight, anything but Superstitious!'

"People are always superstitious of black cats," Lucrezia said, as if she could read the black cat's thoughts, "it's a nice fit.But don't worry, I don't think you'll bring me bad luck!" she petted Luna.

'Well, I'm not supposed to,' Luna thought.

"Anyway, Superstitious," Lucrezia said, "It's time for me to get going.Now don't you sharpen your claws on my furniture!" she walked out of the apartment.

"Hmph," Luna muttered, "Superstitious, well, at least Serena doesn't call me that." She went through Lucrezia's closet and saw the Oz uniforms that Lucrezia wore with some other business style clothing."I'm getting close.She must've been working for someone important."She looked at the walls and saw something that looked like a Diploma or a Certificate of Achievement.She read the document, "Ahem, 'this award goes to Lieutenant Noin for outstanding service in the Oz Corporation.'"

Luna gasped, "Lieutenant?!!! She's a soldier?!"

She hopped onto her dresser and she could not believe the 8x10 photo in a golden Frame.It was a picture of a very gorgeous man with a sharp nose, blue eyes and long platinum blond hair.It was Milardo Peacecraft.

"I wonder who that could be," Luna said and opened the dresser drawers.She saw pens and other materials but no other documents that could help.She went to Lucrezia's room and saw another picture of Milardo on the headboard of Lucrezia's bed. "It has to be someone very important." 

Then Luna saw a picture of five teenaged boys in a 5x7 picture.On the left was a young man in white with black hair pulled into a tight ponytail and black eyes.He was looking away when the picture was taken."He must be camera shy," Luna noted and looked to the next person. 

The next one almost made her laugh.He was dressed in black with a white collar and his hair was tied into a long brown braid.He was giving bunny ears to the one in the middle, who looked rather serious.

This guy didn't smile but he did look at the camera with very cold, Prussian blue eyes.He had dark brown hair and wore a green tank top with black spandex shorts and his arms were crossed. The next boy made up didn't look as serious. This one looked boyishly cute with short blond hair, shiny blue-green eyes dressed in khakis, a pink shirt and a purple vest.He smiled and was looking straight into the lens like any poser should with arms down to his sides. 

The one next to him had a hand on his hip and didn't look at the camera like the first young man.But he had the most beautiful deep green eyes that could belong to anyone.He had brown hair with long bangs.No smile was worn on his face, like the one in the middle.But the other guy looked serious, this one, for some reason, looked very sad.Like he had a secret.He wore a blue turtleneck and blue jeans.

"Who are these young men?" she wondered aloud, "are they the reason we were brought here?"

After staring at the photo of the five young men, she hopped off the dresser and saw a small blue book on Lucrazia's bed.It was her journal.She flipped to the last page, certain that the most important stuff was at the end.Luna didn't want to know _everything_ about Lt. Noin.

It was written about four months ago.Noin had to be looking at it earlier if she didn't write in it.

_I paid respects to Treize's grave today.It's hard to believe that he's really gone.Lady Une must be heartbroken.I saw Dorothy Catolnia there too.She must feel bad too.The man was her cousin but she said it was the last time she would come.She asked me why I never visited Milardo's grave.I told her that I didn't' need to.Milardo's not really gone.He's still out there somewhere and I'll be waiting for him to return.If not for me, then for his sister._

_ _

Three pictures fell out of the journal and Luna looked at them. One was another picture of Milardo, a young girl with long light brown hair and another man with mask.Luna did a double take.

"It's the same man!" she exclaimed.

"Well, Ashes," Sally said, "I must get back to work now. You're welcome to stay here and rest."

The gray kitten licked Sally's hand before she left."Bye nice lady," Diana mewed when Sally was out of the apartment.After thinking of how nice Sally was, Diana searched the apartment for clues.Sally had an album and there were some pictures of her dressed in a green uniform holding a gun with some men.There were few quick shots of her driving heavy vehicles and putting her guns together and some of her that looked like she was helping injured people.

"I think she's a doctor," Diana said. "Ami would like to talk to her!"

There were pictures of her dressed as a presenter with Lady Une and Lucrezia Noin.

After the three cats found their clues, they contacted each other with the mirrors.

"Nice outfit, Daddy Cat," Diana meowed.

"Why thank you," Artemis said.

"Maybe we should all meet somewhere," Diana said innocently."Where's the park?"

"We don't know," Luna said, "we're not from around here."

"Oh, good point," the small kitten meowed.

"Lady Une has a split personality," Artemis said, "there's two different kinds of pictures of her in the albums she has.I also found a magazine with an article.Look at these boys! They've got to be the same age as the girls!"

"I saw a picture of the same boys," Luna said.

"They're soldiers," Artemis said, "they pilot the mobile suits behind them.People call them 'the gundam pilots.'

"The one in the green tank top sure looks like one," Diana shivered."He looks like he's ready to kill someone!"

"I think they're the reason why we came here," Luna said.

"What's a gundam?" Diana asked.

"Those robots behind them," Artemis said, "they're made out of gundanium."

"What's that?" Diana inquired.

"I have no idea!" Artemis exclaimed wearily, "Maybe some kind of element that hasn't been discovered yet."

"Sorry," Diana whispered.

"What did you find, Luna?" Artemis asked.

"A picture of the five boys," Luna replied, "three pictures of a man that she's probably involved with, her diary and a picture of a young girl."

"That's it?" Artemis asked."You found no magazine?"

"I did the best I could!" Luna shouted.

"You black cats are bad luck," Artemis said.

"Oh, you're superstitious," Luna groaned.

"Well, what did you find, Diana?" Artemis asked.

"Pictures of the very nice lady," Diana said."I think she's a doctor."

"This is good but we need more," Luna said, "like where to find these boys and how they are like the girls.Do they have powers?We need to know these things!"

"Well, their names are right here in this article," Artemis said, "Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Rabera Winner and Wufei Chang."

"Let's go back and research some more," Luna ordered.

The three cats used all their resources. Luna read Noin's diary cover to cover and even used her computer.She even tried calling the five boys just to know what they sounded like.She found out that Zechs Marquiz was also Milardo Peacecraft and his sister was Relena Peacecraft who was adopted into the Dorlain family after the king died.Luna had a feeling that Relena was a very important person.She as the same age as Serena and also is a princess.The girl had been queen of the world at one time.After finding this information, she knew she had to give it to the scouts as soon as possible.

***************************************************************

"What's the problem, scouts?" Pluto asked.

"Our cats are missing!" Sailor Moon shouted, "Can you tell us where they are?"

"They're fine," Pluto said, "Sorry, I should've told you."

"Told us what?" Venus asked.

"I sensed trouble happening on Earth far in the future," Pluto said.

"In Crystal Tokyo?" Sailor Moon asked.

"No, the whole world," she said, "and the space colonies."

"What are space colonies?" Mini Moon inquired.

"In another dimension, man has found a way to live in space with these colonies," Pluto explained, "there are hundreds of them.That is where the cats are right now."

"Why did you see them there and not us?" Sailor Jupiter demanded.

"I wanted to send them first," she replied, "to find out information and bring it back to you. Don't worry, they are with three very nice ladies.Lady Une, Lucrezia Noin, and Sally Po."

"How long will they be there?" Sailor Venus asked.

"They'll be back soon," Pluto said and the three cats appeared with something in their mouths.

"LUNA!"

"ARTEMIS!"

"DIANA!"

"Luna, you scared me half to death!" she picked up her cat, "I guess black cats _do_ bring bad luck!"

"Even black cats from the moon?" Sailor Mercury asked.

A photo fell from her mouth and Sailor Moon picked it up, "who's this?Hey, is she the girl you stayed with?"

"No, I stayed with someone older. That's Relena Peacecraft but now she goes by Vice Minster Dorlain."

"Vice Minster?" Sailor Moon said, "sounds important, but what does she have to do with us?"

"Because she is a princess," Luna said, "She was even the queen of the world at your age."

"Whoa!" she cried, "and I thought _I _was the only girl who just wanted to be a normal teenager!"

"Think of her as your cousin, Serena," Luna said, "because in a way, she is."

"What?" Sailor Moon mumbled.

"We went forward many years in time," Luna said, "and she's like your millionth cousin."

"She is?"Sailor Moon almost fainted.

"Yeah and that's why we came back.We'll have to be prepared in case something happens to her, we have to go and get her."

"Look at these boys," Artemis said.

"Artemis, where did you get those clothes?" Venus cried.

"Oh, you like them?" he asked.

Venus' eyes went huge as she looked at the gundam pilots, "Who are they?!!"

"They're the gundam pilots," he replied.

Jupiter pushed Venus away, "Lemme see!" Moon and Mars followed.

"Careful with that!" Artemis shouted, "That's not yours to keep!It belongs to a lady with split personalities, if she finds out that magazine is missing she'll probably skin me alive!"

*******************************************************************

"Oh Master Kitty!" Lady Une cried, "hello?Here, I've brought you something!"She could not find Artemis."Why would he run away?" she said with a frown, "did I say something wrong?"

"Superstitious!" Lucrezia said, "Come here kitty!Superstitious?" Lucrezia put down the groceries, "Why did I call her Superstitious? Maybe I should have called her Crescent instead!"

"Here Ashes!" Sally shouted, "Look what I brought for you!" she dangled the toy mouse."Here, kitty, kitty, kitty!Kitty?"

**How's that for a beginning?Don't you think Artemis would look cute with Treize's clothes?I could just picture him like that!Next part: "Back to Basics!"**


	2. Back to Basics

Sailor Pilots Ch 2

**Sailor Pilots Ch 2**

**Back to Basics**

** **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters!_

_ _

"Sailor Pluto," Serena mumbled, "might I ask why we're dressed like this?"

"When you go to the other world you'll want to play the part," she replied, "you'll blend in better this way."

"Hey, I kind of like these clothes!" Mina said.The girls were all dressed in Sanc Kingdom attire."They're pretty snappy!"

"Are you sure this girl's my cousin?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Sailor Pluto answered, "she's not a descendent of the moon family."

"Well, she cant' be." Serena said, "Queen Serenity was an only child so she's got to be related with me through my other family."

"Relena is on your mother's cousin side," Sailor Pluto said."If I were to trace the genolgy right now it will take me quite some time so let's get on the training, shall we?"

"What kind of training?"Ami asked.

"Forget everything you learned as a sailor scout," Luna ordered.

"Serena's already have!" teased Raye.

"Knock it off, Raye!" Serena cried.

"You mean everything?" Lita said, "Everything?"

"Well, maybe not everything," Luna said, "You may need to remember you have to fight for love and justice and protect others.That thing is important.But in this world you won't transform into sailors."

"Well, into what will we transform into?" Raye asked.

"You'll be pilots," Artemis said, "just like the boys are."

"But we cant' fly planes!" Mina shouted.

"No, not that kind of pilots," Artemis sighed."Like the gundams in this picture here."

"Oh, but how will we do that?"

"It shouldn't be too hard," Ami said."I'm ready for something different."

"You are?" Raye asked.

"Of course," Ami replied with a smile, "I was waiting for us to do something more technical."

"Me too," Serena added.

"Besides, we'll get to meet these cute guys!"Mina sighed, about to swoon."Can I be partnered up with the guy with the braid?"

"You mean Duo Maxwell?" Artemis asked.

"Is that his name?" she asked, "Oh, his name sounds so cool!"

"Sorry, you're not," Artemis said.

"And why not?" she demanded.

"Ami will be."

"Huh?" Ami mumbled."Me? With him?" Ami blushed, "but he looks like he doesn't know how to read!"

"Then you can teach him!" Lita said. "I bet he's got a good sense of humor!"

"I wanted to be partnered with Duo!" Mina whined.

"We're partnering you with Quatre Rabera Winner," Artemis said.

"Who?"

Artemis moved his paw to the blond haired boy, "him, he's the only heir to the Winner fortune. He's quite wealthy."

Hearts popped into her eyes, "wow! That boy knows how to dress!He looks so snazzy!Purple over pink goes real nice!He's cute and rich! I'm in love!"She went on and on how cute she thought Quatre was and how lucky she was to be partnered with someone so cute and wealthy and the like.

"Raye, we'll partner you with Trowa Barton," Luna instructed as she pointed to him in the picture.

"Him?" she whispered, "just how much gel does he use?!"

"He has a sister named Catherine Bloom," Luna said."She's kind of protective of him so be careful."

"Want me to use a charm on her?"

"No, no!" Luna cried, "just get to know her so she'll let you get close to Trowa.You can find them in the circus. She's a knife thrower and he's a clown and acrobat."

"Great, I get partnered with a girl talented with sharp objects and a clown," Raye groaned.

"Hey, he's pretty cute to me, Raye," Serena said, "look at those gorgeous green eyes!"

"Hands off," Raye snapped, "he's mine!"

"Rerrrrrr," Serena growled.

"Okay, Luna, there's two guys left," Lita said, "Which one do I get?"

"You get Wufei Chang," she pointed to the boy with the black ponytail.

"Why him?" Lita asked, with a frown, "He doesn't look very approachable."

"He looks more approachable than the other guy," Luna said.

"Good point.He does."

"So I get the unapproachable one?" Serena asked.

"No, Serena," Luna said, "your job is to keep Relena out of danger.And yourself.You get within a foot of Heero Yuy, you'll be in danger."

"Yeah, I agree," Raye said, "you might trip over him and he'll kill you for it!"

"He doesn't look so tough to me!" Serena groaned.

"Besides, Serena," Mina said, "Your life partner is Darien."

"We'll continue this later," Luna said, "now let's start the new training. For now on, you're pilots like the others."

"Wait for me!Wait for me!" Rini shouted, carrying Diana on her head. "I'm a sailor scout too! Don't start with out me!"She skidded to a halt, "okay, what did I miss?"

"Nothing really," Serena replied."You're just in time for our new training as a mobile suit pilot."

"A what?" Rini mumbled.

"No, Rini won't be a pilot," Luna said.

"But I'm a sailor too!" Rini wailed.

"Of course, I know that," Luna said, "but we'll find something else for you to do.Don't worry Rini, we'll think of something."

"Okay."

"Let's begin your new training," Sailor Pluto said, "starting with the guns."

The five teenage girls and one younger girl exchanged glances, "Guns?"

"Not you, Rini, just the others."

"Oh, okay good!" Rini said in relief,"I'm too young to carry a gun!"

"You can't even get your pink wand to work," Serena sneered, "you little brat!"

"I can't help it," Rini said, "It's your fault I'm the way I am!"

Sailor Pluto set up a firing range and the girls began to use a variety of guns.Lita was the only one who knew who to do it right.

"Ami," Lita said, "if you want to hit the target you'll have to keep your eyes open!"

"But I don't' want to shoot anyone!" she cried, "I change my mind.I don't want to do this!"

Lita sighed and looked at Raye, "no Raye! You're holding the gun too low!Mina, you're holding it too high.Serena, quit playing with your gun or you'll shoot yourself!" she groaned, "how come I'm the only one that knows how to use these things?Should it be so hard?"

"Oh, we have a long way to go," Luna sighed.

It took hours for the girls to get the gun part down.Then they went to fencing.That took some time too because Serena was afraid of being poked.After that they went to the gym to work out and then Pluto taught them how to infiltrate buildings and what not.They did this for days until they got it right.

"Man, I'm so sore," Serena complained."No more training, please!"

"Yeah," Mina said, leaning against Serena as the two blond girls sank down, "I can't take it!"

"You weaklings!" Lita roared, "Come on!I can do it and so can you!" She jogged in place, "all right, Luna, what's next?"

"You can all relax now," Luna said, "the training is over."

"Over?" Lita gasped, "but we just started a couple days ago!I want to be the best there is!"

"Relax?" Raye whispered, "thank God!"

"We have something we'd like to give you," Artemis said, "for a job well done."

"Take out your transformation pens and throw them in the air," Luna ordered.

"Aren't we supposed to say something?" Raye asked.

"No," Luna replied, "Serena, you take your broach too."

They shrugged and threw their transforming objects in the air.They glowed with blinding light as the Serena's broach and the other's pens seem to get bigger.

"What's happening?" Ami asked.

"It's too bright!" Mina fumed, "I can't see a thing."

When the light dimmed, five feminine looking mobile suits stood in a row.They looked a lot like the gundams, except they weren't masculine looking like the gundams and the golden headpiece on the gundams looked different on these ones.It was their tiaras and they were color coded with the moon and planetary symbols on the shoulders of each mobile suit.

"Dude," Lita moaned, "how cool can you get?"

"Can we take them for a spin?" Serena asked.

"You'll destroy the whole city, Serena!" Raye shouted.

"You girls have a new mission," Luna said."You will have to meet these boys."

"What about me?" Rini asked."What about me?"

"There is also someone you have to keep your eyes on," Sailor Pluto said as she set her rod down and a light emeted from the orb and onto a wall like a projector.

Rini fixed her eyes on a young girl with pink-orange red hair wearing a beret and fancy attire, "who's she? I like her hair!"

"Says the girl with pink hair," Serena snickered.

Rini ignored the comment.

"Her name is Mariemaia Khushrenada and she's the daughter of Treize Khushrenada," Sailor Pluto explained."Rini, she has a plan to rule the world and I want you to be a spy for us and see if you can get close to her."

"How?" Rini asked. "Come up to her door and say 'I'm your biggest fan!'"

Sailor Pluto smiled, "that's a great idea!"

Rini bit her lip, "are you serous?You want me to pretend to like her?"

"You just said you liked her hair, Rini," Serena said.

"Oh go jump in a swimming pool of spaghetti, Meatball Head!" Rini snarled, whipping her head around.Then she looked back at Sailor Pluto, "she'll probably make me do something wrong if she wants to rule the world!"

"Can't I show Rini the nice lady who took care of me instead?" Diana asked.

"You can meet Sally Po if you'd like," Sailor Pluto said, "but you have to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't get any innocent people hurt.She won't listen to grownups but maybe a child can reach her."

"Sailor Pluto a good point, Rini," Ami told her.

"I suppose you're right," Rini said, "Okay I'll do it.But I don't have to like it!"

"Now everyone get in your mobile suits," Pluto instructed, "and I will transport you to the next dimension."

"What about me?" Rini asked, "Do I get a car or something?"

"No, but you get a new wardrobe," Pluto said and pointed her staff to the young girl. She changed her blue and red schoolgirl uniform into fancy light blue dress. 

"Okay," Rini said, "this makes it easier."

"Come on, let's move it!" Lita shouted.

There was a flash of light and they were gone.

**************************************************************

"I kind of like this thing," Serena said, moving her gundam across the fields."Whoo-hoo!Look at me, I'm Pilot Moon! Champion of love and justice and stomping over grass!Hey, I wonder what this button does," she pressed a red button on the dashboard and she heard some weird noise, like the sound of an airplane taking off. "What the heck?" her gundam changed into a jet and took off. "Wow!I didn't know this thing could fly! Whhhheeeeeeee!"She went spinning around, "Wheeee!" her voice started to trail off weakly and her face turned green, "Oh, I need to land! I need an airsick bag! Land!Land!"She pressed the button again and jumped out of her gundam to throw up.

"Let's not do that again," she groaned, rubbing her head.When she got to feel better, she hid her gundam and went to get a feel of the new world.

Relena was walking down the street dressed in a pink pantsuit. 

"It's her!" Serena gasped, "I guess it's time I go introduce myself." She started to approach her."Well, what am I supposed to say to her?'Hi, I'm Serena, your long lost cousin from the twentieth century!'"She sighed and let her pass."Great." She turned around and tripped, whining.

"Huh?" Relena turned around and saw Serena lying on her stomach, "Hey, are you all right?"

"I think I hurt myself!" she cried, not knowing that it was Relena that saw her.

"Let me help you," Relena said and pulled on her arm.

"Thanks," Serena said and raised her eyes at her savior.Her voice was stuck in her throat.

"My name's Relena," Relena introduced, "who are you?"

"Serena," she whispered.

"Nice to meet you Serena," she said, "are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Good," Relena said, "well, I'd probably get going.I have a meeting.Take care of yourself."

"Bye," Serena mumbled as Relena left.She had a feeling that she should have let her go but she was too stunned to say anything.She shrugged it off. What exactly could happen in a meeting?

She walked down the street and turned around the corner. She saw the back of someone working on something.Curious, she stepped closer.Her foot made contact with a rock, pushing it forward.It startled the person and he whipped around, holding a gun on her.

'It's him!' Serena screamed in her head, tossing her hands in the air, 'Luna was right, he is dangerous!'

"What did you see? He demanded.

"I didn't see anything!"

"I should kill you," he said.

"Please don't kill me!" she implored, falling to her knees to beg. "What have I ever done to you?"

He went over that sentence.No one has ever asked him that before.He dropped his arm, "leave now before I change my mind."

"Oh, thank you!" Serena thanked and ran away.'If I ever see him again,' she thought.

'…Her again, it would be too soon.' Pondered Heero.

Rini was transported at the best place: Mariemaia's headquarters. She was walking with hear bodyguards to her home. 

"Well," Rini said, "Might as well and get this over with." She looked at her hands, feeling something warm. It was a plate of cookies, "Cookies?I don't' remember making cookies.Oh, I see, I'm supposed to give these to her.I'd better get an award for this!" she grumbled, cleared her throat and tried to approach Mariemaia."Mariemaia!Mariemaia!"

"Huh?" Mariemaia turned around, "do I know you?"

"Mariemaia does not want to be disturbed," one of her bodyguards said, "now go and--"

"It's all right," she said to her bodygard, "let her approach.Why don't you leave us alone?"

"Yes."

"I'm Rini!" Rini said with fake cheeriness, "here, I've made cookies for you!I think you're the greatest!It's awesome how a kid like you can get this far!"

Mariemaia took the cookes, "Oh, it wasn't too hard.How would you like to come in?"

"Would I?" she gasped, "Could I?"

"I invited you," she said."Now Rini, tell me a bit about yourself." The two girls walked into a nice room.

"Wow, this is your room?" Rini asked.

"Yes."

"Awesome!" 

"Have a seat, Rini," Mariemaia offered, "what about a nice cup of tea?"

"Wow, thanks!" Rini sat down at the table with her, "how do you like the cookies?I baked them myself!" Rini wanted to throw up.'I can't believe I'm saying all this!'

Mariemaia took a tactful nibble of a cookie, "Very nice, Rini."

"Can I work for you?" the words were jumping out of Rini's mouth beyond control. "You have so much charisma and confidence, I mean…Wow!"'I've only seen her for a few minutes and already I'm loosing my head.' Rini thought.

"Sure," Mariemaia replied, "I don't see why not.I'm sure I can give you some new clothes.You can be my right hand man, or woman.It's nice for you to come see me Rini.People seem to underestimate the youth too much."

"Yeah," Rini agreed."Exactly."

"But I will prove them wrong," Mariemaia said."I will be victorious." She poured her some tea."In fact, I'm already on my way.Right now Vice Minister is on here way."

"Really, how did you go about that?" Rini asked as she about to sip her tea. 'That Meatball Head is supposed to keep an eye on Relena!"

"Quite simple really," Mariemaia answered, "her tea was drugged. So how's the tea, Rini?"

Rini looked down at her cup, "Oh, I was just blowing on it."If she had some in her mouth right now she would have sprayed it all over Mariemaia."A little too hot!" she blew on it.

Mariemaia smiled, "oh, excuse me for a moment while I go to the next floor to get my seamstresses.If you want to work for me Rini, you'll need to wear the armor of the company." She winked and left the room.

"She was going to kill me!" Rini whispered.She spotted a houseplant and poured the tea on it."I should have stayed out on this mission."

Mariemaia returned later with her seamstresses, "now I want you to give her the best makeover!Remember, she's going to help me rule the world so make her look great!"

The seamstresses took Rini's measures and studied what colors looked best on her.They took her hair down from the silly buns and pigtails.The process took a while but when they were done, Rini looked somewhat like Mariemaia's twin.She wore the matching outfit, cape and burette and her hair was pulled back with a purple bow.

"Wow, this is nice," Rini breathed."You know how to dress."

Mariemeia shook her hand, "This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship."

'What in the world have I gotten myself into?' Rini wondered to herself.

**To Be Continued.Next Chapter: Who To Trust**


	3. Who To Trust

Sailor Pilots

**Sailor Pilots**

**3: Who to Trust**

** **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon._

_Note: This is what I think would happen if the cast of SM were involved in Endless Waltz GW movie but I only saw the movie once so forgive me if there are missing scenes or something.Most of that movie anyway was flashbacks._

_ _

"Outer space looks so beautiful," moaned an emotional Ami."Amazing how people can live out here; it's so quiet."She was nearing a colony and decided to land on it to see what they were like.

If she knew what colony it was, she wouldn't have landed on it.The colony was Colony 02.

"Looks just like Earth almost," Ami noted.She spotted a condemned trashed out building and thought that whatever took place there happened momentarily.Oh, how she was wrong."Oh no," she gulped and took the first aid kit and flashlight by her seat.She opened the midsection and grabbed the rope that was used for pilots to get in and out of their mobile suits.

"Don't worry!" she called out to no one, "I know first aid!Hello?Anyone here?Is anyone okay?" a sign fell down from the building.

The sign read: MAXWELL CHURCH.

"Is anyone in here?" Ami shouted but the only thing she got back was her echo.She entered the building, pushing things out of her way.She screamed and dropped the first aid kid when she saw what was unexpected."Looks like I'm too late." She gasped, looking at the skeleton on the ground.

Ami wanted to run away and get off this colony as quick as she could but something told her to stay.She couldn't explain it.Maybe she was there for a reason, maybe she was supposed to find something here.She looked at what the skeleton was wearing; it was the same attire for a nun.Ami pressed on and kicked the rubble out of her way.She saw another corpse not too far away.It had to be the minister of the church.

"It's so creepy in here," Ami said, "almost like the God of Death just came in went or something."There was a room that held broken beds with little skeletons laying in them.Ami realized this was the result of terrorists and at one time children had lived here."Who would do this?" she asked, though there was no one to give her an answer.Ami walked on and flashed her light at the beds. There were inscriptions on the headboard, like names of whoever slept here.When she shined her light on one bed to read the name, she froze.

The name said Duo.

"Duo," she mumbled, "He used to live here?" She walked closer the bed and expected it.The pillow had a few brown hairs on it with ashes from the fire. 

"I have to get out of here," Ami whispered and turned around in a panic.On her way out, she saw a room with golden letters on a door, with some of them missing.She came up closer to for a better look.Even though a few letters have fallen off, she could still read it.

It said Father Maxwell.

Ami pushed the door open and walked in.Inside there was a desk and a couple of chairs with pictures on the wall.Ami walked in and studied the pictures.They were pictures of children.She recognized the one with a braid.It was Duo as a little boy.

"That's him," she said and took the picture off."Duo's an orphan?"She turned around and her knee came in contact with the desk. "Ow!" she winced, rubbing her knee.Something caught her eye in one of the drawers.It looked like a gift.She reached in and took it out.It was a small box, one that would hold jewelry. Back inside the drawer was the note for it.Although she knew she was alone, Ami looked around anyway.She read the note.

_Duo,_

_ _

_You're a very special child.Don't forget that.May God bless you and keep you.Sister Helen and I want you to have this..It will protect you._

_ _

_Father Maxwell._

_ _

A few drops of wetness fell on the paper while she read it.

"Why am I crying," she asked herself, wiping the way, "I don't even know this guy and I'm _crying_ for him?How can I even know if I can trust him or not?"

She opened the box and took out the present inside.It was a silver cross with a silver chain and on the back of it had the name: Duo.

Her fingers seemed to move on their own and she placed the cross around her neck and sat down in the old chair.She folded her arms and laid her head on them, feeling so utterly tired and sad.

**************************************************************

Raye parked her gundam where she was sure no one could see it and followed the sounds of music and people laughing.It ended at a tent, a circus tent.

"Well," she said, "here it goes."She walked into the tent and sat in one of the back rows.

"There's a lot of people here today," Catherine said to Trowa.

"Yeah," he mumbled, looking over the audience.

"He saw me!" Raye whispered and looked away.

"Let's start, Trowa," Catherine said.

There was a program lying at Raye's feet so she picked it up and held it right over her nose.She watched Catherine throw the knives at Trowa and she flinched every time at how close they got."Is she crazy to throw knives at her brother?" she asked herself under her breath. When the show was over, Raye decided to go up and congratulate them on the show.

"Hi, nice show," she complemented to Catherine.

"Thank you," Catharine said.

'Well, she didn't tell me to get lost,' Raye thought, 'so far so good.'

Trowa didn't look at Raye; his eyes were out at the audience.He saw some men leave and he went outside to confront them.

"Trowa, where are you going?" Catherine demanded.

Raye was getting mega bad vibes and she followed Trowa.

"Hey, wrong exit!" Catherine shouted after her.

Trowa knocked out two of the men and bent down to search one of their pockets.What he didn't know was that there was someone behind him.

"Oh no," Raye muttered and jumped toward the third guy, "Hey!" she kicked him in his face and tripped him into the trash cans.

Trowa stood up, "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"What does it look like?" Raye smarted off."I just helped you out there and you don't even thank me?"

"You shouldn't be here," he said."I don't know who you are."

"But I know you," she said, "You're Trowa Barton and you're a gundam pilot!"

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Listen, Trowa," she said, "I'm on your side.I came very far to help you."

"What makes you think I need your help?" he asked. "I can't trust you."

"Because just a second ago you did," she muttered.

He knew that she had him there.He held up the card, "If you think you're up to it then come with me."

"Let's go then," she said.

*******************************************************************

"Relena's been kidnapped," Heero said to Duo.

"Anything for the one you love," Duo mumbled when Heero started to leave.

"I knew I shouldn't have left her alone," Serena panted, running down the hall. She collided with Heero, "Hey, I'm sorry about that--I---You!"She jumped back ten feet, "Oh, you're going to kill me now aren't you?"

Duo heard the commotion, "Hey, what's going on here? Do you know each other?"

"Please don't let him kill me!" Serena shouted, getting behind Duo for protection.

"Relax," Duo said, "He's always saying he'll kill people and then he wont' do it!"

Heero stood up and brushed himself up, "let's go."

"What happened?" Serena asked, feeling something wrong, "Did something happen to Relena?"

"How do you know Relena?" Duo asked.

"She's my cousin," she said, thinking she might as well be honest about the idea.

"She is?" Duo and Heero asked in unison.

She nodded."That's why I'm here."

"We can't talk about this," Heero said, "let's get going."

The two-gundam pilots began to leave.

"Bye Heero!Bye Duo!"

"How did you know our names?" Duo demanded.

"I uh, gotta go!" Serena gasped and took off.

*******************************************************************

"How am I supposed to find this guy?" Lita asked herself, "I only know his name and what he looks like!" She leaned back in her chair."And he looks _nothing_ like my old boyfriend!"

When she thought all was lost, she closed her eyes and sighed.She was awakened by the sound of something big moving.When she opened her eyes, she saw Wufei running to a building dressed the same of those coming in and out.

"Bingo," Lita mumbled and got out of her gundam."Now all I need is a costume!" She went around the building and waited for someone to come out. As soon as she saw someone, she covered the soldier's mouth and pulled her back into the alley and knocked her out, careful not too get any blood on the uniform.

Lita had perfect luck.The soldier was also a woman about her size. She quickly took her own clothes off and put on the clothes of the Barton Foundation soldier.She went inside and was able to move freely. 

"Come on," she heard some people saying, "Dekim wants us."

"Who's--" Lita began and someone stopped in front of her.

"Get moving!" the other soldier ordered.

"Yes sir!" she said and followed the group.They stood on a stage in front of a group of new soldiers.She spotted Trowa and Raye.'What are they doing here?' she thought.

"Something's not right," Raye whispered.

"It's him," Trowa muttered, his eyes on Dekim.

"Who?"

He didn't talk and his soldier instincts kicked in.He did an amazing twirling flip that almost caused Raye to pass out.He raised his gun up at Dekim and when he did, a sword touched his shoulder threateningly.

"Wufei?" Trowa whispered, dropping his firearm.

"Lita?" Raye asked silently, looking at her friend who stood behind Wufei.

'Blast it!' Lita thought, 'He's a traitor!How am I supposed to trust a traitor?'

Trowa confronted Wufei in a different room and Raye found Lita.

"Lita, can you trust this guy?" Raye asked.

"I doubt it," Lita said, "You saw what he almost did to Trowa.They're supposed to be on the same side!"

"Well, what about you?" Raye pointed at her uniform."Did you join the force too?"

Lita blushed, "no, Raye.I just borrowed this from someone.I didn't know what this whole thing was about."

"You have to tell him to go back to his friends," Raye said."You've talked to him, right?"

Lita shook her head, "I just got here.I didn't have time. Besides, what am I supposed to say to him?"

"Maybe we'd be better off at home," Raye mumbled. "I'm not exactly sure what we're supposed to do."

"Me neither," Lita said, "but we're just going to learn to know who we can trust and who we can't.Luna said the pilots are good guys so we probably have no other choice but to trust them."

"I guess you're right," Raye sighed, "but I have a baaaaaad feeling about this!"

*******************************************************************

Serena felt like she failed her mission just before it even started.She ran to her gundam and got inside.She had to go somewhere. It didn't matter where.Serena never felt so angry with herself.Relena was her cousin and there was just something about her that Serena admired.Maybe it was that she did the things Serena was supposed to do without complaint.Relena would have made a better sailor moon.She was never happy with the way she was.She drooled at the sight of cute boys and goodies and whined at the pettiest things.

She sat in her gundam for a while and she wanted to get her frustration out.She slid her hand over the dashboard and her hand went over four certain keys.

ZERO

"Let's go blow something up," Serena muttered to herself and took off, changing the gundam to its jet shape.Not wanting to be seen, she went where there was no civilization. She decided to try out her guns and see just what her new toy could do.She blasted at trees, rocks, ground or whatever she wanted.She really didn't care what went up in smoke.

"I'm a coward!" she screamed, "I was never good enough to be Sailor Moon!Why do I always have things asked of me this way? _WHYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!" _

_ _

She changed her gundam back to its original shape and took the energy sword and cut it across a bunch of trees, wishing they were something else.

Serena's heart started beating like a base drum and sweat was beaded across her forehead.Her soft breathing turned into angry gasping as she looked at the massacre of nature under her.If it had been other mobile suits, it wouldn't have stopped her from fighting.

In the flames, she saw somebody.It was her self, as the moon princess she used to be when she lived in the moon kingdom.Then she heard a bang and the moon princess withered away, replaced by her self as Serena in street clothes.Another bang and the girl with blond hair and meatball shaped buns disappeared.Sailor Moon was the next one to be seen by Serena.

"Why do I keep seeing the different mes?" Serena wondered out loud.

Sailor Moon was shot too and she fell away like the sand on the sides of a river.Next was her as Neo Queen Serenity and she was also destroyed by something Serena couldn't see.The four forms of Serena lay dead in a misty cloud and someone appeared between the bodies.Serena could not tell who it was at first. 

Then she could slowly make out that the person was a woman and she wore something that looked like a black, red and blue formfitting space suit. Serena could not see the killer's face.It was hidden in smoke and darkness.The assassin was holding a gun and she raised it raised it at Serena.Then Serena saw the girl's familiar face.She gasped when she recognized the killer.

The assassin was herself, Serena.But it wasn't her anymore. There was no smile on her face or twinkle in her eyes. She had a whole different hairstyle and the buns on her head were gone.Her expression was still and cold, like the way Heero looks all the time.The different Serena was just like him.He was the perfect soldier and this new and cold Serena, was the perfect sailor: Pilot Moon.

"That's me!" Serena gasped and the image went away with the sound of a gunshot.She screamed, thinking she was wounded."It wasn't real." 

"I'm sorry," Luna's voice came over Serena's radio, "I should have told you."

"Luna, what _was _that?" Serena asked.

"The ZERO system," Luna replied."It lets the pilot see things, like their true enemies."

"Then how come I saw myself?" she demanded, "Oh my gosh!I saw me!My true enemy is myself!"

"Don't worry Serena," Luna said, "you can handle it.It will come in handy some times."

"What's the point of this system?" Serena asked, "Who built it? Can I shut it off?"

You can't," Luna said, "once you've activated the system you can't deactivate it."

"So it's stuck like this?"

"Yes."

"Oh great," Serena moaned.

"You'll learn a lot from your Gundam Moon ZERO," Luna explained.

"Yeah, I suppose," Serena mumbled and the cat's voice was gone.

Serena sighed, "The ZERO system was right.I am my own worst enemy.I need to become stronger if I am supposed to do this mission."

Then Serena knew exactly what to do.She had to forget whoever she was and become a new person.The person she saw who killed all her other identities.She'll have to become Pilot Moon.

*******************************************************************

"This will be dangerous Master Quatre," Rashid said, "We will go and retrieve the gundams."

"No," Quatre said, "I'm going to do this alone."

"What?" all the 40 men nearly jumped, "No Master Quatre!"

"It's my gundam on that asteroid and I'm going to get it and the others back," Quatre said, "That's what Duo and Heero told me to do."

The magunacs still did not want Quatre to go but they understood. They trusted the boy with their lives. 

"Be careful, Master Quatre," Ahmad warned.

The asteroid was within in the range of the planet Venus.Quatre was very careful to get on the cord and pull himself to the asteroid.Hoping he would not get hurt and wished he'd let them do it, the magunacs watched intently from the ship and could do nothing but wait for Quatre to get there safely.When Quatre nearly fell from the cord, they nearly screamed in fear butthe blond Arabic boy made it safely.

All of the men made a sigh of relief.

"I'm okay," Quatre announced."You guys had better get back to Earth.Say hello to the Goddess of Venus!"

"Aren't you going to say hi to her?" said an anonymous girl.

"Huh?" Quatre lifted an eyebrow."Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what, Master Quatre?" Rashid asked.

"Hey, over here," said the girl's voice again, "This is the Goddess of Venus her self, here to help you!"A yellow and orange gundam soared to Quatre."You must be Quatre Rabera Winner, right?"

"By Allah!" Quatre exclaimed.

*******************************************************************

Though close inspection, Rini was able to find out why Mariemaia was acting the way she was.Her grandfather, Dekim Barton was manipulating her.

"Mariemaia," Rini said, "are you doing this for yourself or you just doing it because your grandfather wants you to?"

Mariemaia smiled, "Of course not," she said, although she felt it was true, "I'm doing this for my father, Treize Khushrenada.I want him to be proud."

"By abducting Vice Minister Darlian?" Rini asked.

She nodded, "she used to be queen of the world until my father said she could go.Now it's my turn to rule the world."

'This is getting bad,' Rini thought, 'Where's Serena?Isn't she supposed to be protecting Relena?'

Time was running out and the gundam pilots and the sailors would have to learn to trust each other if they want to prevent innocent people from getting hurt.All they had to do was to trust each other.

**To Be Continued. Next Chapter: Death of Sailor Moon.(No, she really doesn't die in the next chapter if that's what you're wondering!)**


	4. Death of Sailor Moon

Sailor Pilots: 4

**Sailor Pilots: 4**

**Death Of Sailor Moon**

** **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.I just think they rock!_

_ _

Serena wanted to change into a better, stronger person, starting with a new hairstyle.She ran into the nearest parlor. "I need a new hairstyle!" she cried.

"What would you like today?"The hairdresser asked."Haircut, perm, color treatment?"

"I don't care," Serena said, "Just get these meatballs outta my hair!"

"I'm Pam.Right this way," she said, leading her to the sink and wrapping the apron around her neck and took out her pigtails.Because her hair was so long it took like 8 minutes to wash it."So, what's your name?" she asked, being the way hairdressers originally are when they're doing someone's hair.(Hairdressers always ask those 'getting-to-know-you' questions!)

"Serena."

"What do you do, Serena?"

"I'm," she said, "uh, a student."

"You like school?"

"Not really."

"I didn't either," after washing her hair she took put a towel around it and led her to her chair."Now I'm just a cosmetologist, not a mind reader so you'll have to tell me what you'll like."

Serena tried to remember what the new Serena, Pilot Moon looked like.Her hair was out of those silly buns and her hair looked shorter too."I want to look tough," Serena said.

"Tough?"

"Yeah, something short and sassy maybe," Serena said, "but not too short."

"Wild?"

"Not too wild," Serena said, "more like, serious and mysterious."

"You want your same hair color?"

Pilot Moon's hair was a bit darker, "no.I want it darker."

"Highlights?"

"No.I want it dark all over. A very dark brown, but not black."Serena said, looking at herself in the mirror."Is this making any sense?" She saw Pam nod in the mirror.

"Yes, Serena," Pam smiled, "I've got it."

The whole Serena-changing process took about an hour and thirty minutes.Serena was very happy with the results."Pam you are amazing!Has anyone ever told you that before?"Serena's hair was now a rich dark brown and it was layered around her shoulders.The old Serena was dead. Sailor Moon was silenced. Serena was reborn as the perfect sailor.

"Just doing my job," Pam said.

Serena reached in her pocket.It's a good thing she had money on her before she left."Here you go Pam, and a little tip for you!"

"Come again!" Pam examined the money, "hey, this money's over a hundred years old…."

Serena strutted down the street like she was Miss Thang."Man, I feel good," she said and stopped in front of a window."I'll kill you," she said, practicing to make her voice sound like it had no emotion.It made her smirk."I'll kill you."She giggled."Try again, Serena," she told herself and looked at the window. "I'll kill you."It sounded perfect and she tried something else, "Say goodbye."

"Serena," Pluto appeared.

Serena quickly turned around and pointed her finger in a shape of a gun, "ooops, I left my gun in my gundam."

Pluto raised an eyebrow, "did you do something different to your hair?"

"You like it?"

"It's different."

"What's up, Pluto?" Serena asked.

"Relena has been abducted."

"I know," Serena said, "where is she? Is she still on Earth or did she go on a colony?"

"Her meeting was on colony X-18999. She was taken from there back to Earth at the Barton Foundation." A holographic map of the location appeared in Serena."You have to go and get her before they kill her."

"Mission accepted," Serena said.

"Huh?" Pluto mumbled."Serena, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Serena said.

"Be careful," Pluto said as she disappeared.

"Oh, don't worry about me," Serena said as she folded her arms, "I'm Pilot Moon."

************************************************************

The air looked kind of hazy and misty.Ami felt kind of lost.

'Where am I?' she thought.

She was in the middle of a street.A couple of kids were running away with apples in their arms.She recognized the one who had long brown hair and wore a big grin. The others around him called him Duo

'Is that Duo?' she thought."Duo!" she shouted.

The boy didn't hear her.He collided with a preacher.Instead, he hopes over his head.Ami followed him.

"Hey, can't you hear me?" Ami shouted.

Duo and the other kids talk about breaking in another warehouse. When they do, they are caught and someone tells them the Maxwell Church has decided to take them in.

"Church?" Duo mumbled.

At the church, Ami found a nun trying to cut his hair. Duo kept telling her not to do it.

"What's going on here?" Father Maxwell asked.

"He doesn't want his hair cut."

"Do what he says," Father Maxwell told them.

Instead of cutting his hair, Sister Helen braided it.

Ami followed Duo wherever he went and heard everything he said.He seemed so happy when he was staying there until something…

Gunmen were talking about war and needing a mobile suit.One hit the priest with his rifle.

"Oh no!" Ami gasped.

"Bastard!" Duo shouted at the gunman.

Sister Helen talked about peace again and a woman slapped her in the face. They start accusing them to be spies.

"Wait!" Duo shouted, "One mobile suit is good enough, right?I'll steal one for you!"

"Don't do it!" Ami cried.

The men started to say he was speaking nonsense and Duo left to steal a mobile suit.When he came back, the church did not look the same.

"It…can't be," Duo said.

"No!" Ami shouted. 

He found a close-to-death Sister Helen.

Ami knelt down, "you'll be okay," she said but she couldn't touch her."What's the matter?"

"I'll call a doctor right away," Duo said.

"May god…bless you and…keep you," she reached for his face and her hand fell down.

"No," Ami mumbled."What is going on here?"

Duo threw his head back in a hurt scream.

"Uaaaagh!" Ami screamed, pulling back from the desk.She panted and looked around her surroundings.She touched the cross she put around her neck and quickly took it off. "I need to get out of here," she mumbled.She stood and put her cross back in the box with the letter and picture of Duo.She found a picture of Sister Helen and Father Maxwell."This place is haunted!" she shouted and left the ruins of the church.

Ami got into her gundam and looked at the items she took from the church, "I have to give these to Duo…If I find him…."

**************************************************************

"Something's wrong," Trowa told Raye.

"What?" Raye asked.

"They're going to drop the colony onto Earth," he replied.

"Whaaaat?!" Raye shouted, "are they insane?"

Heero and Duo showed up.

"What took you guys so long?" Trowa demanded.

"We met Relena's cousin," Duo mumbled.

"Serena?" Raye asked.

Duo nodded, "you know her?"

"Yeah."

"Who's the girl, Trowa?" Duo asked with a grin.

"Raye," she said, "she followed me."

Raye raised an eyebrow, "How come Ami's not with you?"

"Who?" Duo mumbled.

"She's a friend of mine," Raye explained, "She was supposed to meet up with you."

"Well, I haven't seen her," Duo said, "Besides, if you're trying to hook me up with some girl I don't know, forget it.I've already got a girlfriend."

"Poor Ami," Raye said under her breath.

"Let's try to cancel the program," Trowa said.

"What program?" Duo asked.

"They're going to drop X-18999 on Earth," Trowa said.

Heero and Duo go to different sides and try to do whatever they could.

"Do you know what you are doing?" Raye asked.

"Trust me," Trowa said.

***********************************************************

"Who are you?" Quatre shouted.

"I'm Pilot Venus," the girl replied. Her gundam came closer and landed on the asteroid. She jumped out of the opening of her gundam."I've come to help you."

"Help me?" Quatre asked.

She nodded.

"Master Quatre," Rashid said.

"It's okay, Rashid," Quatre shouted.

"What's your real name?" Quatre asked.

"Well, it's Mina," she answered.

"Well, Mina," Quatre said, "if you really want to help me, I'll let you."He took her hand and he went inside a huge hot room.

"Are you okay, Master Quatre?" Ahmad asked.

"Yeah, but it's hotter than the desert in here," he pulled his helmet off his head and Mina did the same.

"Whew," Mina mumbled."What is this?"

"A natural resource satellite," he said.

"Natural resource satellite?" she echoed.

"Yeah."

"Who made them?"

He paused, "they belong to me, if that's what you're wondering."

"Wow," Mina gasped, "you really are rich!How many are there?"

"A lot," Quatre replied. He began working on something."I have to send Wing Zero to Heero and bring the rest of the gundams to my friends."

"That's a tough job," Mina commented.

"I know what I'm doing," he said."Sending our gundams to the sun was my idea in the first place."He finished what he was doing, "there, let's go."

"Huh?"

"The satellite is going to move," he replied as they went to another side.

"But my gundam---"

"It'll be fine," he said. 

They sat down in a small part of the satellite.

"Well, it's going to get a lot cooler now," Quatre said.

"So," Mina said, trying to start a conversation, "got any brothers or sisters?"

"No brothers," he said, "29 older sisters."

"How nice…what? 29?!!"

"My father really wanted a boy," he explained, "a heir for the Winner fortune."

"Dang," Mina mumbled."Have you me them all?"

"They're all on different colonies," he said."I have a sister who is a doctor.I met her on accident."

"You got hurt?"

"Something like that," he said.

Mina yawned, "Oh, I need a nap," she laid her head on his shoulder.

Quatre blushed."I'm starting to feel hot again…"

*************************************************************

Lita stayed close to Wufei and kept an eye on him so he wouldn't hurt anymore of his comrades.She was getting sick of his attitude way too fast.

'Injustice this and injustice that,' she thought to herself, watching Wufei twirl the tip of his sword on the ground. 'This guy has more issues than National Geographic magazine!He thinks this is injustice?I'll show him injustice!'She began to walk up to him, rolling up her sleeve.

"You there!" someone pointed to her.

"Y-yes sir!" she straightened up and saluted him.

"Do you know how to cook?"

"Yes sir!"

"Then go get dinner ready!"

"Yes sir!" she looked back at Wufei, who didn't seem to notice what was going on.

"Then clean the bathrooms! They're filthy!" 

"Yes sir!" she left the room.'Geez, this is INJUSTICE!"

************************************************************

Moon Zero was still giving Serena an eyeful.She saw Rini and Darien, the scouts.Then they disappeared when Heero came to view. 

"ZERO," Serena mumbled, "stop it!"

The images wouldn't stop.All the scouts died and their new selves stood over them in holding guns.

"Shut up, ZERO!" she snarled."That's it, I'm pulling over and we're going to have a little talk!" she landed and got out of her gundam."Okay, Moon Zero, I am sick and tired of these things you are showing me!I'm the pilot here and you do what I tell you to do.If I wanted to see things, I'd ask for something a lot different than, than, those scary images!Show me something nice or don't show me something at all!Do you understand?Good.Let's go."

She got back into Moon Zero and took off to get Relena as fast as she could.When enemy suits got in her way, she took care of them.

"I am Pilot Moon!" she shouted, "I will protect the innocent and blow up whatever gets in my way, and that is you!"

"What is she talking about?" people asked each other.

"Just get rid of her!"

"Oh, you want to dance with me?" Serena muttered, "bring it on, boys!"She pulled out a huge gun and beam blasted through one of the mobile suits.When one got too close, she took out a sword and thrust in though them."You cannot stop me!I'm PILOT MOOOOOOOON!" Serena couldn't help herself.She never felt this way when fighting other enemies when she was Sailor Moon.It was almost as if she enjoyed it.Serena began laughing, "Another one bites the dust!"

'What am I supposed to do?' Rini thought.'Everyone's so much older than I am.Changing into Sailor Mini Moon wouldn't work.'

"The gundam pilots will stop you, Dekim," Relena informed, not showing any sign of fear in her voice or face.

"Oh really?" Dekim demanded.

"Yes," she said, "they'll come for me."

Dekim smiled, "I'm afraid they are too busy to help you."

"I know they'll come."

"Their gundams are in outer space.They thought they wouldn't need them anymore because you have declared peace.They can't get to you, Former Queen Relena."He grinned, "no one can save you."

Just as he said that, a person fell through the window from the ceiling.

"Oh, yeah?" Relena muttered.

'It's Serena!' Rini thought, 'whoa, what happened to her?'

Serena landed in a crouch, rose up and tossed back her head, her now brown hair flowing around her face. She wore a new uniform.It was what she saw Pilot Moon wear in the 'vision' the Zero system showed her.Serena had found it tucked away inside her gundam, with the pistol she restrained Dekim with.

"Let her go," Serena threatened, keeping her pistol aimed at Dekim's chest, "Or I will kill you!"

**TBC Next Chapter: Birth of Pilot Moon**


	5. Birth of Pilot Moon

Sailor Pilots: 5 

**Sailor Pilots: 5 **

**Birth of Pilot Moon**

** **

_Disclaimer:Must I keep saying it?I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon.I just think they rock!_

_ _

"It is finished," Trowa said.

"Hold on," Duo said, "I have some mail from Quatre."

"Your gundams are on the way," Quatre said.

"Hey Quatre, who's the girl?" Duo asked.

"Well this is…"

"Mina!" Raye shrieked.

"Hi Raye!" Mina said.

"You know each other?" Quatre asked.

"Yeah, we were sent to find you," Mina replied and looked at Duo, "how come Ami hasn't found you yet?"

"Who the hell is Ami?" Duo demanded.

"And who are you girls?" Trowa added."Where did you come from?"

"We're on the same side," Raye said, "so don't you worry.We've come to help."

"Where's Serena?" Mina asked.

"I'm not sure," Raye said."She's supposed to find that Relena person."

"Relena?" the four guys gasped.

"Well, we saw her," Duo said, "isn't this girl like her cousin or something?"

"Yeah," Raye said, "_very_ distant cousins."

"Hey Raye," Mina said, "Has Lita met up with Wufei?"

"Wufei meets a girl too?" Duo asked and leered over at Heero, "I guess you don't have one, Heero!"

"Yeah," Raye sighed, "he joined the enemy and so has Lita."

"Lita's not supposed to do that!" Mina cried, "has she lost her mind?"

"Has Wufei lost his?" Quatre added.

"Wufei has his reasons," Trowa said.

"And Lita didn't know he joined the opposition," Raye said. "She just kind of stumbled upon it on accident."

"We'll meet you in a few moments," Quatre said, "so wait for us."

"Yeah, later!" Mina added and the transition was over.

"Duo, do me a favor," Heero said.

"What kind of favor?" Duo asked.

"Hit me now," he replied.

"What?" Duo shouted, "are you crazy?"

"Just do it."

"If you guys are friends," Raye said, "you shouldn't be fighting." She immediately put her foot in her mouth for saying that.Just how many times has she got in arguments with Serena?

"Okay, I'll give you my best punch!" Duo cracked his knuckles and punched Heero in the face.

Heero's face flew to the left. (or was it the right? I only saw the movie once!) And his face showed no pain. Then he wrenched his hand into a fist and punched Duo in the stomach.

Both Raye and Trowa groaned in pain for Duo.

"Why--why--why in the---?" Duo gasped, hovering as he felt the pain increase.

"That was for you," Heero replied, "One for one."

Duo passed out and Heero pulled him over to Trowa, "He's all yours now," Heero said and he sprawled out on the floor.

"Too bad he hasn't Ami yet," Raye said, "she knows first aid!"

**********************************************************

"What's that?" Dekim asked.

"You heard me," Serena growled, "Let her go!"

"Wait," Relena said, "don't shoot!"

"Arrest her!" Dekim ordered.

"No!" Relena shouted, "Let me talk to her."

"Let me shoot him!" Serena snapped, "he kidnapped you and I'm here to save you!"

"It's wrong to kill people," Relena said.

Serena took another look at Dekim, "_bang!"_ she hissed as a joke.Dekim was taken by surprise.

"Can I talk to you?" Relena asked, "don't I know you?"

Serena placed her gun back in the holster, "You don't recognize me, Relena?"She turned around and looked at her.

"Serena?"

"I got a new hair style," Serena said, "but that's not the only thing that's new about me."

"Come with me," Relena said and led her to the room she was brought in when she was kidnapped. "Why do I have a feeling I know you?"

"You just met me earlier today," Serena said.

"But _before_ that," Relena muttered.

Serena sighed, 'I owe her the truth.' She thought."Okay, Relena, I'll tell you."She walked up to her and took her hands as they both sat down in some chairs."I'm not from around here."

"You've never been to the Sanc Kingdom?"

"I haven't even heard of it before," Serena said, "I didn't know about the colonies in outer space or the gundams.This is going to sound silly but it's the truth, believe me.Relena, I've come from the past to help you."

"The past?" Relena whispered, letting go of her hands.

"Yes," Serena nodded, "you see, Relena, I'm your cousin.A very distant cousin but we're cousins still the same."

Relena swallowed, "are you sure?"

"Yes," Serena said, "it would take a while for us to trace the generations so just take my word for it.I know it's a lot to take in, but it's true.I'm not even a gundam pilot.I was a different kind of soldier.I was a sailor scout."

"What's a sailor scout?" Relena asked."Are you feeling okay?"

"I don't have my brioche here with me to transform," Serena explained, "It's in my gundam.Actually, that's what my brioche is now, my gundam.You'll just have to believe me.I am Sailor Moon, the champion of love and justice.I have come here with my sailors to help you and meet the gundam pilots."

"You fight?" Relena inquired, "but why?Can't you resolve things by talking?"

"We've tried that," Serena said, "but the things we fight aren't always people.Some come from other planets and some are demons or the experiments of some one who has gone crazy.It's a whole other world were I come from!"

Relena sighed, "you're telling the truth."

"Absolutely," Serena said, "You think I'd lie about something like this?Relena, I _am_ your cousin and I've left my home and time to protect you."

Relena seemed impressed, "that must've been hard for you."

"Yes," Serena admitted, "but I think I like it here."

"When will you be going back to your home and time?"

Serena looked at her hands, "I'm not sure.I haven't really thought about it yet.I know I should go home but I also feel like I should stay here.I've met someone, he said he'd kill me and he looks dangerous but I--"

"You've met Heero Yuy, haven't you?"Relena questioned with a smile.

"How did you know?" Serena asked in surprise.

"He said the same thing to me once," Relena said, "what ever you do, do NOT give him an invitation to your birthday party!"

The two girls started to giggle.Serena sighed sadly.

"What's the matter, Serena?" Relena asked in concern.

"There's more to it," Serena said, "but it's a little hard to explain.I want to tell you but I'm not sure if you'll understand."

"You've already told me that you're from the past," Relena said. "And that you are a sailor scout and I've never heard of a sailor scout before. What do you think I won't understand?"

"You understand?" Serena asked, mumbling.

"I'm sure in this time, anything is possible.Now what's on your mind?"

"I'm supposed to get married to someone," she said, "in the future.We even have a child together."

"Wha?"

"Her name is Rini," Serena said.

"Rini?" Relena gasped, "You mean, that girl who is aiding Mariemaia?"

Serena nodded, "she came from Darien and my future to get a crystal, which was the silver emporium crystal.I held it inside my brioche."

"That girl is your daughter?" Relena demanded, appalled, "That's…that's totally insane!"

"You're telling me!" Serena agreed, "she gets on my nerves sometimes.It's like, I'm destined to be with Darien.You see I had a different life--a very, very long time ago.I was the moon princess and I fell in love with Prince Ediymoon, who I know now as Darien.This diabolic queen--Beryl--killed us.Then we were reborn to meet each other again.Now I'm wondering if that really was the reason I was reborn.What if I want to meet someone new? Darien doesn't even treat me the way a boyfriend should."

"What do you mean?" Relena asked.

"Well, for one, he calls me Meatball head!" Serena erupted, "just wait until he sees me now." She stood and turned around."I've become a stronger person since I came here. I know that I must go back to my home but I also want to stay here and protect you.If we are blood, then it is my duty to keep my family safe.I'm afraid if I do go back, I'll turn into the old Serena.I wasn't happy being the crybaby 'Meatball Head' Serena I used to be.I didn't even want to become Sailor Moon in the first place. I just wanted to be a normal teenager."

"I know how you feel, Serena," Relena whispered.

Serena turned around, "you do?"

"Yes," Relena nodded, "I was kind of famous.My father was the Vice Minister and he was a pacifist.I went with him countless times to go to different colonies for the meetings. Then we went to the colonies again, for the last time.My father was assassinated by Oz terrorist led by Treize Khushrenada and Lady Une."

"I'm sorry," Serena said.

"Then my father told me something right before he died," she frowned, "that he wasn't really my father.You can't begin to understand what it is like for someone you've known as your father tell you he isn't.I am a Peacecraft, dedicated for Peace.I became a celebrity in days."

"Yeah, you were queen of the world, weren't you?"

"It wasn't easy for me," Relena said."But I did it anyway."

"How come?" 

"Someone has to promote peace in this world," Relena looked down for a second and looked back up, "might as well be me."

Serena smiled, "I really admire your courage, Relena.I wish I could be just like you."

Relena smiled back, "You are.To leave your home and time, Serena, that is a very courageous and selfless thing to do."

Serena blushed, "Aw, shucks," she covered her face.

Relena walked over to her and took her hands, "I'll miss you if you decide to leave but I wont' stop you," Relena said, "but if you'd like to stay then I'd love to have you."

"Thank you, Relena," Serena said. "I think you made my decision a whole lot easier!"

"My home is the Sanc Kingdom," she told her, "and we encourage peace and freedom.If your life is already made out for you, it doesn't make you feel free, does it?"

"I don't really like the idea of it," Serena admitted.

"Neither do I," Relena said, "I don't like the idea of people fighting either but I think this is just as bad.That is why I think you should stay here, if that's what you want."

"If force to we must fight," Serena said, "for what we believe in."

"That's true," Relena said, "and that is probably what makes you strong, like Heero.We all have to fight I guess, but there are different ways to fight."

Serena blushed, "You really think I'm strong, like Heero?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean, it, Serena."

"Thank you, Relena," Serena said, "I really appreciate that." She squeezed her hands and the two distant cousins hugged each other.Even though they were distant in time and generation, kindness and understanding will keep them close.

************************************************************

"Oh man," Duo groaned as he leaned against the wall, "that is the last time I do a favor for Heero!"His stomach still ached a little, "This was not the way I wanted to go.I won't get out here until Hell freezes over!"

Right outside the door, Ami placed a freezing device by the lock.It froze the lock and the whole door seconds after she placed it.

Duo looked at the door and grinned, "Or the door!"

Someone walked inside wearing an icy blue and black space suit with a matching helmet. 

"Heero, have you come to apologize for knocking the wind out of me?"He demanded.At a closer inspection, he could identify that the figure was a female, "Hilde, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to--" he stopped when the person removed her helmet."You're not Hilde! Who are you?"

Instead of answering him, she walked closer to him and dropped a couple of items at his feet and stepped back again.She watched him, as he looked the things over.Duo looked at her for a second.She nodded to the articles.

Duo felt his chest tighten up as he spotted the photos.He picked up the one of his childhood self first."That's me," he whispered."Sister Helen…Father Maxwell."He smiled at Ami as if they were friends or something, "Sister Helen tried to cut my hair but I wouldn't let her."He took his braid, "that's why it's like this now.I never take it out…except in the shower maybe."

Surprised that he shared this with her, Ami blushed and lowered her face to the ground.

The next gift item almost brought Duo to tears.He read the note a few times over and held the cross in his palm with complete delicacy.

"Oh my god," he mumbled, "they were going to give a cross to me.They were planning on giving it to me the day they--"

"It's okay," Ami said.

Duo took in a deep breath and placed the cross around his neck."Where did you get these things?"

"The place you used to live," she replied."Maxwell Church in one of the colonies."

"Thank you," Duo whispered, "hey, what's your name?"

"Ami," she responded.

"So _you're_ Ami!" Duo laughed."Well my name's--"

"Duo Maxwell," she cut him off.

"You know my name?" Duo asked, "well, if those girls kept asking me why I wasn't with you then that explains how you know me, huh?"

Ami raised an eyebrow, "my friends asked about me?"

"How do you know us anyway?"

"We came here to help you," Ami explained.

"What makes you think we need help?" Duo demanded, "Because one of your friends is Relena's cousin?"

"It's our job to protect the innocent," Ami said.

"You sound like a soldier," Duo muttered.

"I am a soldier," Ami confirmed, "and a gundam pilot like you."

"Speaking of gundams," Duo said, "I wonder where Deathscythe is. I hope that blond chick with Quatre distract him or anything."

"Mina isn't like that," Ami said."Well, not exactly. Okay, well, maybe."She knelt in front of Duo, "are you hurt or anything?"

"Are you a doctor or something?"

"I'm studying to be one," she replied, "my mother is a doctor and I know first aid and CPR."

"My friend hit me in the stomach really hard," Duo said flirtatiously, "I might need CPR!"

Ami blushed and looked away.'He's flirting with me!' she thought. 'Why did I had to get an orphan who can't read and likes to flirt!'

"I was only joking," Duo said."But he really did hit me kinda hard."

"Let me check for some bruises then," Ami said, slightly touching his stomach and lifted up his shirt.

"I don't think this is the right time for this," Duo said."My girlfriend might get kind of mad at me if she finds out!"

"Girlfriend?" Ami mumbled.

"But I won't tell her," Duo said with a wink.

Ami took a quick look at his stomach and saw a bluish black bruise about the size of a fist, "uh, you look fine."

"I know I'm fine," Duo moaned.

'Stop that!' Ami wanted to scream, "We'd better get out of here."

****************************************************

Quatre arrived with the gundams for Trowa and Duo and sent Wing Zero seperatly for Heero.

"Ami, you've found him!" Mina shouted.

"Where've you been?" Raye demanded."This poor guy was hit in the stomach by one of his teammates!"

"I still think I have a bruise," Duo said.

"Put some ice on it," Ami said.

"Can you do it for me?" Duo asked with puppy dog eyes.

Ami blushed, ignoring him. "Where are Serena and Lita?"

"Serena is probably with Relena," Raye said, "and Lita's keeping an eye on that one guy."

"Wufei," Trowa said.

"Come on," Duo said, "we have to go to the Earth."

They boarded their gundams.

"Everyone ready?" Ami asked.

"Pilot Mars is ready!" Raye said.

"So is Pilot Venus," added Mina.

"Mercury ready," Ami said.

"Mercury?" Duo mumbled.

"Venus?" Quatre whispered.

"Mars?" Trowa muttered.

"We're ready, guys!" Raye shouted.

"Ready when you are," Venus said.

"Let's go now!" Quatre declared and cut through the gate.The six gundams took off for Earth.

Heero made it to his gundam and flew to Earth as quickly as possible.It almost seemed to be in reach when something got in his way, Altron Gundam. Wufei was going to try to stop him.

"Wufei!" Heero shouted, "Why have you changed sides?"

Wufei didn't respond and made an attack on Heero.

"WUFEI, NO!" screamed a very outraged Lita.

"What?" Wufei and Heero chorused.

Jupiter Gundam soared behind Altron and restrained it with a huge spear with a green glowing spearhead."I won't let you hurt him!"

"Who are you?" Heero asked in surprise.

"Let me go!" Wufei ordered.

"Consider me a friend," Lita said, "I'm Pilot Jupiter and I've come here with my friends to help you gundam pilots.Serena and Relena are in danger and I know that every soldier loves someone.Heero, I hear you are the perfect soldier. Well if that's true than go and save the one you love!"

Heero stayed put, 'What is she talking about?' he thought, 'Am I in love with someone?'

"What are you still doing here?" she demanded, trying to keep Wufei still, "Get going!Now!"

"Thank you," the words fell out of Heero's mouth intentionally and he zoomed past them.

"Why did you do that for?" Wufei demanded, pulling out of her gundam's grasp.

"Friends do not fight friends!" she shouted.

"I have no friends," he said.

'Hmph,' Lita thought, 'I wonder why.'

Altron Gundam attacked Jupiter Gundam.Wufei was surprised at its strength. "I'd rather fight alone!"

"Listen, we all need friends!" Lita shouted, "Even stuck up, self-centered jerks like YOU!!!"

"Stay out of my way!" Wufei ordered, trying to get past her so he could stop Heero.

"You don't deserve to be a gundam pilot," Lita snarled, "what is your problem?"

"Mind your own business!" Wufei ordered.

"I've come here to help you!"

"I don't want your help!" Wufei growled and he pushed her away with his double dragon arm-units.

"Heyyyy!" she hissed and Wufei flew off.'Well, at least he didn't' kill me.' She sat there for a while, "Why am I just staying here? My gundam's not messed up or anything.Wufei, stop!" she went after him, "you can't hide from me, Wufei! I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth!"

"Keep away from me!" Wufei warned.

"How I would like to, Wufei," Lita said, "but I'm on a mission to serve with you!"

Wufei landed on the Earth and he could see Lita coming behind him, 'why won't she give up!' he thought mentally, 'is she serious?'Not sure why, he got out of his gundam.Maybe to draw his pursuer out of their gundam so he could see what she looked like.

"Oh, so you want to play tag, huh?" Lita teased, "Okay, I'll be it!" she landed her gundam and took the rope.It was going way too slow for her so she let go when she was still up 14 feet above ground."You can run but you can't hide!"

"What do you want from me?" Wufei demanded, still running.

"I want to teach you a lesson!" she picked up her pace and tackled him, "you have no respect for people, you loser!"

"Who you callin' a loser?" he pushed her away.

She jumped to her feet, "oh, you want to fight now, is that it?Okay, if that's how you want it!I'm going to rip your pony tail off!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Gnnnnaaaaaaarrrrr!" she kicked him in the chest and he stumbled back."Had enough?"

"The last woman who challenged me lost!" he muttered.

"Little sisters don't count," she hissed.

"She wasn't my sister," he said, "she was my wife."As soon as he saw the intense anger in Lita's face, he knew he made a mistake.'I shouldn't have said that--I shouldn't have said that--shouldn't have said that!'

"You what?"Lita snarled, "WIFEBEATER!!!"She made a double hit to Wufei's face and swipe kicked him.When he fell on his back, she took him in a headlock.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said that," Wufei whispered.

"At least you were honest!"She nearly broke his neck but instead she pushed him to the ground."Aren't you going to attack me?" 

"I would if I could get up!" he shouted.

'I think he's had enough,' Lita thought and walked over to the injured Wufei.

Wufei looked up and felt a little uncomfortable as she stood there in silence. She lowered her hand to him and he closed his eyes.When he opened them, her hand was still there.

"Well?" Lita said.

Wufei smiled and took her hand.She jerked him up with surprising strength and he almost fell on his face.

"Thank you," he said."You know, you're pretty tough for a woman."

Lita cocked her head, "if I was sensitive, I'd jump up and give you a big hug, but since I'm not, you'll have to settle for this."She punched him hard in the stomach.His eyes got big and his arms went around it.

"Hey, I'm sensitive there!" he groaned, falling to his knees.

"At least I didn't pull your hair out," she teased.

'How can she joke at a time like this?' Wufei wondered.

She offered her again.Wufei winced."I'm not going to hit you this time," she said.

Wufei grinned and wasn't sure why.He wanted to lose but he also wanted to win too.If he wanted to win, he would have to fight at a different angle. So he took her hand, pulled her down and started tickling the hound out of Lita.

"What the--you're tickling me!" Lita gasped, "cut it out--haha--you, you cheater! Stop! Cheater! Cheater!"

"You calling me a cheater?" Wufei asked.

"Tickling is not allowed, jerk!"She shouted between laughs."Stop it! I can't breathe!AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Stop it, cheater!Come on, that's enough!Cut it out! Cheater!"

"I will when you stop calling me a cheater," Wufei said.

"Okay, Wufei," she said, "please stop!Wufei, please?I can't breathe!You've made your point, Wufei!We're even now."

He ceased his tickling."There."

"Thank you," she wheezed.

"I won," he bragged.

"I can still pull your hair out," she muttered.

He gulped, "yeah, I say we're even."

**************************************************************

Heero would've made it to Relena's place of prison sooner but the ZERO system decided to give his mind a whirl.

"I don't have time for this, ZERO," Heero muttered.

He saw a girl with blond pigtails with buns on the sides of her head.She looked pretty frail and scared. Heero remembered who she was.Then as the girl looked to the side she disappeared, wearing away.He saw himself for a second and feared the worst and then someone started walking up behind him.It was a girl.

"Relena?" he mumbled.

No, it wasn't Relena.It was Pilot Moon.She placed her hand on his shoulder and his image turned around.Heero could not believe what happened next.They kissed.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Heero demanded."Where was Relena?" Now Heero had to think if Relena was the only person he could care for.Or love.

************************************************************

"It's the gundams!" the soldiers shouted.

"Then annihilate them," Dekim ordered."All of them!"

"Those are the scout's gundams," Serena whispered, then thought, 'Pilot Mercury….' She saw Mercury Gundam with Deathscythe.

Pilot Mercury held up her freezing cannon and put the enemy Mobile Suits on ice.Literally.

'---Pilot Mars….'

Pilot Mars stood next to Heavyarms and when its firepower ran out, her gundam Mars didn't.Her flamethrower took care of a bunch of the enemy mobile suits.

'---Pilot Jupiter…'

Pilot Jupiter's lightning spear had sparks sizzling all over it like frenzied jumping beans.It zapped enemy mobile suits when they were close enough or she just ran them through.

'---Pilot Venus…'

Pilot Venus hurled her energy whip around and attached it to the arms or legs of a mobile suit.Once it was fastened, it left it immobile.

'They're no longer sailor scouts, Serena thought, 'we have forgotten all of our training as sailor scouts.The sailor scouts are dead and the Sailor Pilots have been born!'

**To Be Continued. Next Chapter: Choice of Destiny**


	6. Choice of Destiny

Sailor Pilots 6

**Sailor Pilots 6**

**Choice of Destiny**

** **

_Disclaimer: SM and GW rule! But I don't own either of them!_

_ _

'Wow,' Serena thought, 'we sure have made something of our selves.'

A face came on the screen, "let my sister go."

"Millardo!" Relena shouted, "you're alive?!"

'Sister?' Serena thought and looked at the handsome man, who was too, her cousin, 'wow!He's cute!I guess good looks run in the family!'

"You cannot threaten me, Millardo Peacecraft," Dekim muttered.

"Well if I can't," Millardo said, "I'm sure someone will."Millardo's image disapared.

Serena racked her brain in thought, 'what does he mean, someone will?Could he mean…Heero will come for her?'She looked at Relena, "Relena, let's get out of here!"

"I'm waiting for Heero," she said.

'I came to rescue her and she wants to stay for Heero?' Serena thought, 'She picks that guy over her own cousin?'

"No one is coming for you, Relena," Dekim said.

"You said that last time and someone did come!" Relena muttered.

"Yeah!" Serena shouted, "Relena's wish for peace is what is keeping me from putting you out right now!"

Relena and Serena could only do nothing but wait.

'This waiting is driving me crazy!' Serena screamed mentally, 'I'm so mad I could shoot somebody!'

Rini tried to sit next to Mariemaia and be silent.When she opened her mouth, she was careful of her choice of words.Rini wanted to tell her that Dekim was just manipulating her and she had to stop this and be her own person.

'Someone stop this,' Rini thought, trying to send the message to Serena, 'Serena, do something!I don't know what to do!I'm just a kid; Mariemaia's just a kid!'

As Relena watched the battles going on, she had a big grasp on reality, "I've been running," she whispered.

"Running from what?" Serena asked.

"I've been running from the truth," she said.

"Then go take a stand," Serena told her.

"Yeah," Relena ran to the front and pushed the person sitting at the microphone out of her way."Everyone, listen to me.Do not be afraid of what you see.Help the gundams fight for peace!We are all soldiers for peace!"

"That's Queen Relena," people mumbled, "What is she doing there?"

"Get away!" Dekim pulled her from the microphone."Now everyone knows you're here!"

"Good!" Serena barked, getting between her and Dekim incase he was going to harm her, "the people of Earth won't let you win and I am not going to let you harm her!"

Dekim growled under his breath and walked away.Mariemaia walked to the front, Rini trailing behind.

"Why'd you do that?" Mariemaia demanded.

There was a huge blast onto the building.

"Relena, down!" she shouted, pulling her cousin down and shielding her.

"It's Heero," Relena whispered.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course I'm sure," Relena confirmed, "I'm certain of it.Heero has come for me."

'Come for you,' Serena thought, 'yeah, for you.'

"Doesn't he know that Relena's down here?" Dekim hollered.

"Heero," Relena whispered.

'Has he come to save us or kill us?' Serena thought when the place shook again.She heard Rini and Mariemaia scream, "Rini!" she shouted.She wanted to go and help her but she had to protect Serena too.

Serena didn't have to.Lady Une ran up and threw her arms around the two girls to bring them down.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked, helping Relena up.

"I am, thank you, Serena."Relena said.

Mariemaia got up, "I don't believe it!"

Lady Une got in front of her, "forgive me," she said, bringing her hand up.

Rini was so sick of Mariemaia's attitude that she felt that she should be the one to bring Mariemaia to her senses.She stepped in front of Mariemaia and punched Mariemaia in the face.

"Rini!" Serena scolded.

Lady Une stepped back in surprise but was kind of glad someone else did it.

"Ow," Rini winced, grabbing her fist, "that hurt!"

"How do you think I feel?" Mariemaia demanded, bringing her hand to her jaw."I thought you were my friend!"She was more surprised than hurt.

"I was only pretending to," Rini muttered.

"Pretending?"

"Yes," Rini said, "I was sent here to keep an eye on you so you wouldn't hurt anyone.I was supposed to stop you. You're just a kid, Mariemaia, what gives you the right to take over the world?"

"I'm Treize Khushrenada's daughter," Mariemaia said.

"So!He's dead, Mariemaia!" Rini snapped, "and this won't bring him back, you know that!It's your grandfather; he put you up to it!"

"Is that true?" Mariemaia looked at him.

"She's lying to you, Mariemaia!" Dekim shouted.

"Grandfather's aren't supposed to make you rule the world," Rini said, "They're supposed to read to you and stuff!Your father wouldn't want this!"

"It's true," Lady Une said, "he wanted peace."

"You're confusing me!" Mariemaia cried, "stop it!I'm doing this for my father!"

"If you want to make him happy," Rini sneered, "then be your own person!You're a kid. You're supposed to have fun, not try to rule the world!"

Serena took Rini by the shoulders, "nice job."

"It's over, Dekim," Relena said.

"Yes, for you!" he pulled out his gun and fired at her.

"Relena!" Serena shouted, pulling her down.

Mariemaia moved in front of Relena, taking the shot.

"Are you okay?" Serena asked.

"Mariemaia," Relena mumbled.

"Huh?" Serena looked at her, "she took the shot?"

"Mariemaia!" Rini knelt in front of her, "that was a brave thing you've did!Your father would be so proud!"

"Oh, cut it out," she winced.

"No, I'm serious!"

Serena was outraged, "Dekim!" she pulled out her gun, "this is for Relena," she shot him once, "and this is for Mariemaia!" she shot him again.He fell back with two bullet wounds in his chest, dead. Serena couldn't believe what she had just done. 'Wow, I'm a pretty good shot with this thing,' she thought to herself.

"Get a doctor!" Lady Une shouted, "now!She's Treize's daughter for crying out loud!"

"I was only supposed to pretend to like you," Rini said, "but I really do."

"You do?" Mariemaia gasped.

"Absolutely," Rini said, "I think you're so cool!You're the best friend I ever had!"

"Stop it."

"I mean it!"

"No, you're squeezing me too tight," she wheezed.

"Oh, sorry," she loosened her grasp."Don't worry, you'll be okay, Mariemaia."

"I'll end your suffering," Heero said, raising his gun.

On impulse, Serena raised her gun at him.'Heero,' she thought.

Heero looked at Serena for a second.'It's her,' he thought.'She's real.'

"Don't do it, Heero," Relena begged.

Mariemaia didn't seem to care.She closed her eyes and smiled.

Heero pulled the trigger but the gun was empty.World knows how many times he has used it already.

"It's over," he whispered and then he let out a sigh as his legs gave out. 

Serena lowered her gun and took a step forward."Heero?" she whispered.She wanted to go over to him but she somehow couldn't move.It was like something was holding her back.Relena ran passed her.

"Heero!" Relena shouted and caught him in her arms.She smiled faintly as she pulled his head onto her chest."It's finally over."

Serena could do nothing but watch.'She loves him,' she thought.She felt something wet falling down her cheek.It was a tear.Serena quickly wiped it away.'That's enough, Serena. Forget him.He doesn't even know who you are.Don't interfere.You know Relena loves him and you love Darien, right?'She could not answer her question.She felt so confused.Unable to watch Relena hold Heero anymore, she turned around and wrapped her arms around herself.

Rini looked up at her as if she knew what she was thinking, "Serena?"

"I'm okay," Serena said."Mariemaia will be okay soon too.Don't worry, it's all over now."

"Is everyone all right in there?" Duo called.

"Serena, what did you do to your hair?" Raye demanded.

Serena smiled and ran her hand through it, "now you can't call my meatball head anymore!"

"Darn," Raye sighed.

Paramedics came for Mariemaia.

"Can I come with her?" Rini asked them.

"It's all right with me," Mariemaia winced."She's my best friend."

They shared a smile.

"All right," one said as they placed her onto the stretcher.Rini followed them to the ambulance.

"You'll be okay, Mariemaia," Rini said as she took her hand.

"Thank you for waking me up back there," Mariemaia said.

"Sorry if I hit you too hard," Rini apologized."I didn't mean to."

"That's not what I'm worried about right now," Mariemaia mumbled.

"Don't worry, Mariemaia," Rini told her, squeezing her hand gently, "after that brave move you just did, I don't think God will let you die."

"Serena," Relena said, "he's waking up.Can you help me walk him to my car?"

"Sure," Serena replied.She turned back around and wrapped one of Heero's arms around her neck.

Heero looked at her vaguely.

"Hi," Serena whispered.

"Who--who are you?" he asked.

"Serena," she answered."Hi, Heero."

"How do you know who I am?" he asked.

"I just do," she said, "relax.You're going to be all right."She looked at Relena, "he looks so tired.Does this guy ever sleep?"

"Not when he's on a mission," Relena answered, "once he's accepted a mission, that will be all he cares about."

**********************************************************

Serena was so confused.She felt torn between two men.One that she knew and one she didn't.Darien was kind but also wasn't around when she needed him the most.Heero had something about him she admired.She couldn't lay her finger on it.He was so mysterious and good-looking.He was strong.

"I think I'll go for a little spin in outer space," Serena said to herself as she walked out to her gundam, her helmet in hand."I need to clear my head."She heard someone walking behind her."Who's there?" she demanded, turning around."Oh, it's you.So, are you going to kill me now?"

"I haven't decided yet," Heero answered."Where are you going?"

"I haven't decided yet," Serena muttered.

"You're not around here, are you?" Heero asked.

"No," she replied.

"Which colony are you from?" he asked.

"I'm not from the colonies," she said.

There was a long pause.

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

She shook her head.

"You're the same girl from the alley," he said, "right?Your hair was blond and in a different hair style."

"Yes, I am," she replied, "Kind of.I'm a different person.The old me is dead."

"Then I don't have a reason to kill you," Heero said.

"Well, good," she said, "because I still haven't done anything to you."She turned and began to walk to her gundam.

"Wait a minute," Heero protested.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded, whipping around and marching to him."I don't even know who the heck you are! You don't know me either!"

"You know my name," Heero said."And I know yours, Serena."

"And that's about it," Serena said, "I don't think we have more to talk about."

'What is she hiding?' Heero wondered."I think we do."

"I can't tell you," she whispered and looked down at the ground.She felt a pressure under her chin. "What?"

"Go ahead and go if you want to," Heero said, "I'll never forget you."He kissed her cheek with unimaginable gentleness.

Serena was shocked and she dropped her helmet down to the ground.How could someone so dangerous kiss so gently?

The kiss ceased and Heero started to walk away.

Serena touched the cheek he just kissed.'Why did he kiss me?' she thought as she watched him leave.'I can't let him go.Not without telling him the truth.'

"Wait!" she shouted, "Heero, wait!" she ran to him and grabbed his wrist.

"Yes?" 

"There's something you should know about me," she said.

By the sound of her voice, Heero could tell it was important.

*********************************************************

"And that's my story," Serena sighed, relieved that she shared it with him.

"When will you return?"

"I don't know, Heero," she said."I've changed.So have the others.After meeting the gundam pilots, they probably won't want to leave."

"It's up to you," Heero said.

"It's kind of complicated though," Serena sighed, "I'm supposed to get married to someone and if I stay here, that won't happen.But I was flying in my gundam and I saw something.I saw all my different selves die and then I saw my new self.If I return back home I'll probably become the same Serena I used to be."

"You have the ZERO system?" Heero demanded.

"Yes."

"It's dangerous."

"I know," she said, "but I can handle it.Does your gundam have it?"

He nodded."I saw something too, right before I came to save Relena."

"What did you see?"

"I saw you."

Serena sighed, "I guess that means I'm your worst enemy, huh?"

"The ZERO system shows you more than that," Heero said."It can answer your questions."

"I wish it would tell me if I should stay or go," Serena said."It won't show me anything."

"It doesn't work when you want it to," Heero said."Only when it does."

"Then what's the point of having it then!" she demanded.

"I don't know," he replied."I didn't build it."

"I need to be alone right now," she said, "I'm going for a ride in my gundam."

"You sure you don't want me to go with you?" he asked.

She nodded, "I need to think this over."

"Then take your time," he said and kissed her cheek before leaving.

Serena blushed for a split second."It might not take me as long as I thought," she whispered to herself.

"Serena!" Rini shouted.

"Rini?" Serena gasped."What are you doing here?"

"I've come back from the hospital to give you the news," she answered.

"News?"

"Mariemaia will be all right," she added.

"Thank goodness," Serena breathed.

"Yeah, that's good news," Rini muttered, "and when I come here I found some bad news!"

"You saw us?" Serena gasped.

"You like that guy, don't you?" Rini demanded.

"Don't be silly."

"He kissed you, Serena!" she screamed.

"But I didn't kiss him!" she barked.

"But you let him kiss you," Rini snapped."What's wrong with you?"

"Rini, I--"

"You have changed," Rini said."You're not my mother anymore!"

"I never was!" Serena shot back, "I'm still a teenager, Rini!Neo Queen Serenity is and that's not me!"

"Yes you are!"

"Then go back to the future if you want to be with your mother!"Serena shouted.

"I can't leave Mariemaia," Rini said, "she's still healing.I think I'll go and find Sally Po!"

"Sally Po?"

"She took care of Diana," Rini said, "Maybe she'll take care of me!"She turned and ran away.

"Rini, wait!" Serena started after her but stopped.She just didn't see the point in going after her.What she said was right.Serena wasn't Rini's mother anymore and never was and probably never will be.

"This stinks!" Serena muttered and got to her gundam, "I somehow wish we all stayed home!"She flew around for a few minutes and she saw a strange portal. "The Space Gate," Serena whispered, recognizing it at once."Good."

Serena got out of her gundam and stepped into the familiar place of where Pluto spent most of her time.Serena suddenly felt an urge to have a talk with her.

"Pluto!" Serena yelled, "I want to talk to you!"

"What is it?" Pluto questioned.

"Why did you give us this mission to meet with the gundam pilots?Why did you let us interfere?"

"You didn't interfere," Pluto said.

"Yes we did!" she shouted, "The gundam pilots are 5 very attractive guys.Didn't you think this over before telling us to do this?You should have known we'd be attracted to all of them and now we don't want to leave!Even Rini doesn't want to come back home!"

"Calm down, Serena."

"Calm down?" she echoed, "Calm down?How can I calm down?I've fallen in love with Heero Yuy!"

Pluto gasped, "you've what?We warned you to stay away from him!"

"You've should have known this would've happened," Serena accused, "you should've left us out of it.Now look what happened!"

"You didn't have to accept the mission, Serena," Pluto reminded calmly."Why did you?"

"Hey, you said Relena was my cousin," Serena mumbled, "and Luna and the other cats came to this different time and place for a reason.I guess I wanted to find out what it was.Protecting the innocent was my job as Sailor Moon.But I'm not Sailor Moon anymore.I've decided to stay with the United Earth Sphere Alliance!"

"You can't!" Pluto cried.

"It's my destiny; my choice!" Serena snapped, "I'm not going back home.Relena is my cousin and I want to be there incase someone drugs her tea again.Pluto, as the guardian of space time, I want you to take away the future I have with Darien and Rini."

"But Rini would be heartbroken," Pluto mumbled.

"She already knows," Serena muttered."If Rini wants to be with her mother, fine.Then keep her in the future so I'll never see her again."

"But why?"Pluto begged, "Please, think it over!You're Neo Queen Serenity!"

"I have thought it over!I'm doing this for Rini and Darien.It would be much better for everyone if I just stay with Heero and Relena."Serena said, "now fix the future, Pluto."

"I've never done something like that before," Pluto said.

Serena pulled out her gun and raised it at Sailor Pluto, "I am Pilot Moon.It's my destiny and my choice.Take that future away.Do it, I said!I order you to do it!"

"All right.All right," Pluto whispered, backing up, "but shouldn't you talk to Darien first?"

"You're right," Serena placed the gun back in the holster."I'm going to talk to him and then I want you to change the future."

"Why should I change it," Pluto began, "when you're about to do that yourself?"

"Just get me to Darien," she muttered.

Pluto nodded and the whole scenery changed to Darien's apartment.Serena was still dressed the same as she was.Gathering her courage, she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"Darien asked, projecting his voice.

Serena cleared her throat and leaned to the door, "Darien, it's me."

"Serena?"Darien opened the door."Hey, Meatball--whoa!What did you do to your hair?"

Serena walked passed him without smiling or grabbing his arm.It surprised him.It was the first time she came to his apartment without squealing or hugging him.

"My hair's not the only thing that's changed," Serena muttered.

"Yeah, I've noticed the new wardrobe," Darien said."Where've you been Serena?I haven't seen you for a while."

"I guess Luna hasn't told you," Serena said.

"Told me what?"

"I'm on a different mission," she replied, her back to him as she looked outside.It felt kind of hot in the room so she opened the window to get some air."You were so busy with college and everything that I guess we didn't think to inform you."

"You guys didn't tell me?" Darien demanded, feeling a little angry.

"We wouldn't' have needed you anyway," Serena said.

"What are you talking about, Serena?" Darien questioned, "Of course you guys do."

"Maybe we used to," she said. "But we're stronger now.We've all changed."

Darien was surprised by the tone of her voice.She wasn't yelling or stuttering and her voice didn't rise at all. It was stone cold and serious.

"Look at me, Serena," Darien ordered, reaching for her arm.

"Don't even think about it, Darien!" she snapped, slapping his hand away.

"Serena," he mumbled in surprise.

"When I needed you where were you?" she demanded, trying to keep her voice from wavering."Huh?Where you ever around when I needed a shoulder to cry on?When I was lonely, wher eyou ever there?"

"Of course I was," he said, "I always came at the--"

"No you didn't!" she shouted and then paused to lower her voice, "Tuxedo Mask did.It's not the same."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't," she said."You never loved me, did you? NO, you didn't!But you somehow found time to show up to help the scouts, right?But what about me, huh?What about me?!"

"I was thinking of you!"

Serena found herself screaming, "The hell you were!Tuxedo Mask came for Sailor Moon and her pathetic sailor soldiers but was Darien ever there for poor Serena?Noooo!You were always studying something or making coaco!Dammit, Darien, I need more than coaco! I need love!"

He started to walk to her.

"Don't come any closer!" she held him at gunpoint."Stay right there!"

"Whoa, Serena, what are you doing with a gun?"

"You can't love me," Serena sniffed, trying to keep her tears under control. She felt her hands shaking as she held the gun up.It felt heavy but it didn't feel all that heavy when she shot Dekim or held it at Pluto."You never did!"

"Serena, calm down," he said softly."Put the gun away."

"I am not Serena!" she shouted, "Serena's dead and so is Sailor Moon.She wasn't strong enough.You thought I was happy when I was Serena?I wasn't!I had a crush on almost every guy I saw besides you.I start to go nuts when I see junk food. I'd rather eat and sleep rather than studying for school, which is what I'm supposed to be doing!What kind of life is that?" she questioned, "come on, Darien, tell me!How can someone be happy with that kind of life?"

"You were happy, Serena," he said. 

"I was not!"

"What's wrong, Serena?" he asked, "What happened to the old Serena full of life and dreams?"

"She woke up and got a new life!" Serena answered with a fierce snap.Her hands were shaking again.'Don't lose control, Serena' she thought.

"Could you put the gun down, Serena?" he asked."I don't think you even know how to use it."

"Oh no?" she fired the gun at his feet, making him jump back and raising his arms up in the air. "Still don't think I know how?Want me to show you again?"

"Okay, okay," Darien mumbled, "I was wrong.You do know how to use a gun. Just be careful or you'll wake my neighbors!"

"Just don't move," she ordered."I don't want to shoot you Darien, but I will if you move one inch closer to me!"

"You wouldn't shoot me," he said.

"You really believe that?" she held the gun at his chest."You think I'm bluffing, Darien?I'm not!"

"Think of Rini," Darien reminded, "If you shoot me, she won't exist."

"Well, she should've stayed in the future where she belonged!" Serena snapped.

"Why are you being so cold?" Darien questioned."What happened to you, Serena?"

"Oh, I'm cold and insensitive now?" she demanded, "Well, excuse me, mister, but you wrote the book on how to be insensitive!"

"You don't mean that," Darien said.

"For your information, I am thinking of you and Rini.I'm thinking of more than just myself here," Serena said."It's better this way!"

"What way?"

"You really want to know where I was?" she questioned, "I was in the future to visit my cousin!It's a whole different time and place.It's much different from the Moon Kingdom or Crystal Tokyo.It's wonderful over there.The scouts and I were on a mission to help five young men."

"Who were they?"

"They call themselves gundam pilots," she said, "and after meeting them I don't' think we'll ever come back."

"The sailor scouts wont' be back?" he asked, "but we need them here!"

"WE are not sailor scouts anymore!" she shouted, "The sailor scouts are dead!We are gundam pilots now!I'm not Serena or the moon princess or Neo Queen Serenity…I'm not even Sailor Moon!Dammit, Darien, I'm PILOT MOON!I've met someone and he made me want to be strong.I feel strong whenever I'm around him.I'm even in love with him."

"Serena, no!" he gasped.

"I am," Serena muttered."Relena said I can stay with her.Heero loves me too.You can't force me to come back.Relena's my cousin and I'm staying with her."

"But you're generations apart!" he shouted.

"Why should that matter?" Serena demanded."We're still family."

"And so is Rini! I'm your family too!"

"I don't care," she hissed."I'm staying with Heero.I've made up my mind."

"I think it's cool that you met a family member from the future," Darien said, trying to sound understanding for once, "but think of what would happen back here if you would stay.What if something went wrong over here and the sailor scouts weren't around to stop it?"

"Then you'll have to take care of it yourself," she said."Relena promotes peace in her time and she's almost there.If something wants me, then they would have to go to the future to get me."

"Don't do this," Darien begged.

"I'm sorry, Darien," she muttered, "it's better this way, for the both of us.You can forget all about me and focus on your studies. Maybe you'll become a professor or something."

"But I don't want to."

"I'm afraid you will," she said, "Pluto will fix the future so that Rini won't exist."

"Why does she have to do that?" Darien asked, "You've done that by yourself already!"

"I don't want to marry you," she said, "I don't want to be a mother to Rini and I don't want to be queen.This is my life, my destiny, my choice and I decide to be a gundam pilot!"

The wind blew in through the window with a few raindrops.The shutters rattled so Serena turned to close them.She heard Darien's footsteps.He was planning on taking the gun away.

"I said don't move!" she shouted and fired the gun.

Darien gasped and grabbed his left shoulder.He looked up at Serena in surprise, "you…weren't…bluffing," he gasped as he fell back. 

Serena couldn't believe it.She lowered her gun slowly and looked at Darien."What have I done?" she asked herself, her voice wavering.

**To Be Continued.Next Chapter:You Pilot Me**

** **

**Uh-oh, cliffhanger!Do you like the new Serena or the old one better?I think the new one kicks butt!I think Serena would look cool if she dyed her hair dark brown and layered it.Anyway, do you want Darien to die or to live?It's up to you.Either way, Heero and Serena end up together.Tell me what you want and the most readers say for Darein to live, I'll let him live but if you want Rose Capeman to die, then it's bye-bye Darien!**

** **

** **


	7. You Pilot Me

Sailor Pilots 7

**Sailor Pilots 7**

**You Pilot Me**

** **

_Disclaimer: I do not own SM or GW._

_Note:Thanks to those who voted.And the most votes were for Darien to die and there was only one person that voted Darien to live.I'm surprised at how so many people hate Darien!I was going to pair him with Relena if he lived, but if you rather have him die than be with Relena, then that's okay.Majority wins I guess.Maybe you guys think he doesn't deserve Relena either.I feel kind of sorry for him._

_ _

"Dear God, what have I done?" Serena shouted as she placed her gun back in the holster."Darien!" she ran and caught him before he hit the floor.She propped him up against the wall, "Oh, Darien, I'm so sorry!"

"What are you sorry for?" he demanded, "You said you'd shoot me…if I moved…" he groaned in pain.

"But I didn't think you'd move!" she cried, "You should have stayed put if you didn't want me to shoot you."

"You really weren't bluffing," he grunted.

"Of course I wasn't," she hissed.She ripped his shirt to examine the wound.Blood was seeping through his shirt and she noticed a small led ball on the floor.The bullet had gone right through him."Oh no," she muttered."Do you have a first aid kit?"

"In the bathroom," he moaned.

"Okay, stay still," she ordered and went to get the first aid kit.She pressed gauze on his shoulder and taped it with sterile bandaging tape.It was odd how she threatened to shoot him and she was patching up her wounds.Serena didn't even liked blood and she didn't faint because of the amount that was spilling from Darien's wound.She really did change.

"Call 911," he mumbled.

"It's too risky," she disagreed, shaking her head."I'll get arrested for attempted murder."

"It was an accident," he said.

"Darien, I shot you," she muttered."I'll take you to the Earth Sphere Alliance."

"Where's that?"

"The future," she replied and pulled him to his feet, "come on, Darien.I didn't shoot you in the leg!"

"You shot me in the chest!" he grunted, "You could've shot me in the heart."

She wrapped his arm around her neck and started walking, "Ami will help you. Her mom's a doctor."

"But Ami never treated a gunshot wound!" he cried.

"It's our only choice," she said and helped him to the elevator.Darien's blood was dripping on the floor and Serena pressed her hand on the wound.He winced."Sorry," she whispered.

"I'm getting dizzy," he moaned and sank to his knees.He was losing too much blood.His head drooped.

"No Darien, stay awake!" Serena encouraged, "we're almost there!" When the elevator hit the ground floor, she walked out of the building.The streets changed to the time hall."Pluto!Darien's hurt!I want to go back to A.C 197."

"What's that thing?" Darien questioned, his eyes on the large robot.

"My gundam," she replied.

"Get in your gundam Serena," Pluto ordered, "and I will open the door for you."

Darien began to feel heavy but Serena gritted her teeth to lead him to her gundam.She laid him down.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

Without answering him, Serena got in her gundam.Moon Zero picked up the near-to-death Darien."He has to live," she said under her breath, "or I'll never forgive myself."A huge portal opened up and Moon Zero walked into it.

Darien couldn't keep his eyes open for a long period of time."What is this?" he asked.

"This is the Earth Sphere United Nation," Serena replied blankly, "Year A.C 197."She began stepping forward to the building were Relena and the others were.

"Serena's back," Raye announced as she looked out her window."Hey, is that Darien?"

Serena got out of her gundam and ran to where she had just placed Darien.He had lost too much blood to walk so she had to drag him to the door.Gritting her teeth, she hooked her arms beneath his armpits and dragged him.

"Man, he's heavy," Serena muttered.She laid him down and began ringing the doorbell."Why'm I ringing the doorbell?" she opened the door and dragged Darien inside."Ami!Come here, quick!"

"It's Darien!" Raye shouted, "What happened to him?" she ran to him and looked at his wound.

"It was an accident," Serena whispered.

"You shot him?" Raye questioned, "Serena, what's the matter with you!"

"I said it was an accident," Serena repeated."Where's Ami?"

"Who's this?" Relena asked.

"It's Darien," Serena replied.

"This is the one you told me about?" Relena questioned her cousin.

She nodded.

Wufei entered with Lita close behind.

"Darien!" Lita shouted, "is he all right?"

"Lita, have you seen Ami?" Serena asked.

"She's with Duo."

"Well, where's Duo?" 

"You're a junk dealer?" Ami asked, "With all the technology in the world, you're a junk dealer?"

"Someone has to do it," Duo replied as they walked into the room.

"Ami, this is not the time to flirt!" Serena shouted, "Darien is hurt!"

"What?" Ami gasped and spotted Darien, "what happened to him?"

"Serena shot him," Raye answered bluntly.

"I told you it was an accident!" Serena shouted, "I didn't mean to shoot him!"

"Is there anything you can do for him?" Lita asked.

"He looks pretty bad," Ami said."Serena, why didn't you call an ambulance?"

Serena frowned, "they wouldn't believe me if I told them it was an accident."

"You shot him?"

"It was an accident!" she blurted.

"Calm down, Serena," Relena whispered.

"How can I calm down?" Serena demanded.

"Shh," Relena hushed."I know you didn't mean to."

"Isn't your sister a doctor, Quatre?" Mina asked.

"She lives in outer space," Quatre said.

"Oh."

"Well, Ami," Serena said, "do something before he bleeds to death!"

Ami knelt down and looked at his wound, "you're a pretty good shot, Serena.Even if this was an accident."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"You were just two inches away from his heart," Ami said.

"Way to go, Meatball Head!" Raye roared.

"She said she didn't mean too," Trowa reminded gently.

"Trowa, this guy is supposed to be Serena's fiancé!" Raye said.

"Look, let's talk about this later!" Ami cried, "Raye, get me my first aid kit! It's in my gundam.Duo, get me some water!"

"This is not the time to be thirsty, Ami," Duo said.

"Not for me, Duo!It's for Darien!"

"Oh, right.

"Sally's a doctor," Wufei said."I'll got get her."

"I'm coming with you!" Lita said as she followed him out the door.

"Is he going to be okay?" Serena asked.

Darien made a sick gurgling sound."S-Serena…is Rini okay?"

"I forgot about Rini!" Serena shouted.

"Where is she?" Relena asked.

"She went to find Sally Po."

"He doesn't look very good," Mina mumbled.

"So much blood," Ami commented.

"Here's your first aid kit!" Raye said, dropping it by her feet.

"Here's the water!" Duo handed it to her.

Ami forced Darien to sip the water and she began to dress his wounds.But he spat the water back out and it trickled down his lips.

"Darien, I'm so, so sorry!" Serena shouted.She felt Relena take her hand.

"We know you are, Serena," Relena said.

"Serena," Darien mumbled, "I forgive youuuuuuuuu," it was the last sentence he spoke.

"Darien!" Serena shouted, "no!" she fell down by his side and took his hand."Don't die on me!I can't lose Rini too!"

Ami backed up and dropped the glass."No," she whispered."I don't believe it!"

"You did your best," Duo said, touching her shoulder and then took his jacket off.He respectfully placed it over Darien's face.

Raye grabbed Serena's arm and forced her up, "Well, I hope you're finally proud of yourself, Serena!Darien and Rini are dead because of you!"

"Who's Rini?" Quatre asked.

Mina tried not to cry, "their future daughter."

"What?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, Quatre," she mumbled.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Raye demanded, "what's the matter with you?"

"Stop that!" Relena ordered, getting in between Serena and Raye.She wrapped her arm around her cousin. "She feels bad enough!"

"I made a mess of everything," Serena fumed, "I--I'm so sorry!" she headed through the open door.

"Serena, wait a minute!" Relena shouted after her.She stopped at the door.She knew she wasn't the one to go after her.When she turned back around, she found out who was the one."Heero."

"Relena.I saw what happened."

"Go after her!" Relena ordered.

"Right," he said and ran past her.

"Hurry, Heero!" she called after him, fearing the worst for her cousin.

"I've failed," Serena whispered, "I don't deserve to live."She reached for her gun with the right hand, her thumb pulling the piece on the back.Slowly, she raised the barrel to her own temple.

"No, Serena!" Heero screamed. He put his whole right hand over hers that held the gun and wrapped his other arm around her as he pulled her right arm to the side.The gun went off as he struggled to pull the gun away.

"Let me go, Heero!" Serena ordered."I messed up!Just let me die!"

"I won't let you kill yourself!" he shouted, ripping the gun out of her hand.

She turned around and stepped back, "then you kill me!"

"What?"

"Go on," she said, "shoot me!" she pulled up the hand that held the gun."What's the matter, Heero, aren't you a man of your word?Shoot me! Shoot me!"

Heero dropped the gun and pulled her into his arms. Her chest heaved against his but she shed no tears."I understand how you feel."

"How can you?" she demanded.

"I've made mistakes too," he confessed.

"You?" she had to laugh, "You?You're what the call the perfect soldier."

He let go of her."No I'm not."

"What are you talking about?" she asked, "You're the strongest person I've ever met!You're the best soldier for any army!"

"You think I accomplished every mission I've accepted, Serena?" Heero questioned.

"I know it," she replied.

"Well, you're wrong," Heero said."I've failed a few of them.I'm not really the perfect soldier that people think I am."

"Heero, just what are you talking about?"

"I made a huge mistake as a gundam pilot," Heero admitted sadly."I--killed someone important.It was the worst mistake of my life."

"Who'd you kill?"

"Marshal Noventa.He's one of the nation's pacifists.I killed him and a bunch of others.Oz tricked me."

"It wasn't your fault," she said.

"I should've known Oz would pull something like this," Heero said."I tried killing myself.I self detonated but I lived through that. I even asked his grand daughter to kill me.I really haven't recovered."

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"Sometimes things like this happen," Heero said."Whether we want them to or not."

"I killed Darien and Rini," she said."They can't compare to this Marshal Noventa person.Darien and Rini are my future family!"

"That may be," Heero said, "but it's not worth killing yourself over. It was an accident, Serena," Heero reminded her.

"Oh, what have I done?I became you!" she wailed, pointing her finger at him."I became you!"She stepped away from him, "I used to be full of life and dreams and now I'm full of vengeance and coldness.I wanted to be like Relena but I became like you instead!"

"Do you want to change back to your old self," he asked, "the girl with the silly hairstyle and clumsiness?"

"How'd you know I used to be clumsy?" she demanded.

Heero shrugged."Well, do you?'

She shook her head, "no, I don't want to change.I'd rather be like you.But I don't think my friends will want me this way, not after what I did to Darien."

"He forgave you," Heero said."We know you didn't mean it."

She looked down and wiped her tears away, "I'm all alone."

Heero wrapped his arms around her."No you're not," Heero whispered into her ear."I'm here, Serena."

"Oh, Heero," she sniffed, pressing herself against him and tightening her arms around his neck."Relena wouldn't want me around after what I've done."

"She's your cousin," Heero said, "she wouldn't throw you out for a mistake like this.Trust me."

"All I did was follow my emotions," she whispered.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Heero said."That's the only way to live a good life. What are your emotions telling you now?"

She looked at his Prussian blue eyes, "they're telling me to stay here with you."

"Then follow them," he said, caressing her cheek with his finger, "because mine are saying the same thing.Serena, you pilot me."

"I do?"

"Yes, you do."

Then Heero kissed her with more emotion and fervor than Serena could ever hope to be kissed.She returned the kiss, full with passion.

***********************************************************

"Just how well do you know this Sally?" Lita demanded Wufei as she was following him down the sidewalk.

Wufei stopped, "do we have to talk about this now?Aren't you worried about your friend?"

She nodded, "yeah, but Darien's not my fiancé.Okay, Wufei, talk!"

Wufei sighed, "Well, she's a Preventer and a doctor and a soldier.Anything else?"

"Is she pretty?" Lita interrogated.

"Oh, stop it," Wufei groaned, feeling the warmth in his cheeks from both anger and shyness."I don't know her _that_ well."

Lita smiled, "okay, that's all I needed to know!"

He grabbed her arm. "I'll take you where we can find her."They went to the Preventer agency and asked for Major Sally.

"Hi again, Wufei," the person at the desk said.

Lita raised an eyebrow.'Again?' she thought.

"Is Sally here?" he asked, "It's important."

"I have a friend who needs medical attention," Lita said.

"She's busy," he said."But you can wait here."

"You're going to make us wait?" Lita demanded, "but my friend is about to die!"

"What's wrong with you?" Wufei roared.

"THIS IS INJUSTICE!" Lita and Wufei shouted.

************************************************************

"I should've asked where I could find Sally," Rini mumbled.She tripped over something and fell down.From her pocket came the time key and it floated up. "Wha?"The time key began to fall into pieces."No!This can't be good.I'm going to be stuck here!"

Then she felt a horrible pain in her heart."What's happening to me?" she asked herself."I need to get to a hospital."But before she could get to the emergency room, she collapsed on the steps of another building.

Diana appeared next to her and tried to get her to wake up, "Rini!Can you hear me?"

************************************************************

"Is Sally even here?" Wufei questioned.

"Yeah," he said, "think so."

"You think so?"

Someone else came to the desk. "New recruits?" he asked.

"We're here to see Sally," Wufei said.

"You're not interested in becoming Preventers?"

"Is Sally here or not?" Wufei questioned, irritated.

"She went to the pound," he said.

"The pound?" Wufei asked."Why'd she go--"

Sally walked into the door, carrying Rini, "You fools!" she yelled at her fellow Preventers, "haven't you noticed this poor girl on the steps here?"

"Sally!" Wufei cried.

Lita took one look at Sally and punched Wufei in the arm.

"What was that for?" he demanded in a whisper.

"She's pretty," Lita replied with a frown.She looked at the girl she carried, "Wait, that's Rini!"Lita ran to her.

"You know who she is?" Sally asked.

"Yes," Lita said."She's Serena and Darien's kid!"

"Huh?" Wufei mumbled, "You mean this girl here belongs to your friend?"

"Uh-huh." She looked at Sally, "what's the matter with her?"

"I have to run some tests on her," Sally said."I checked her pulse and breathing.It's starting to decrease."She left the room, with Diana following her.Sally didn't even notice she was there.

"Lita, where are you from?" Wufei demanded.

"We have to let Serena know about this," Lita said and took him by the wrist.

"What's going on!" Wufei shouted, "Lita, I want answers!"

"And you'll get them all in good time!" Lita shot back, dragging the boy behind her."But we have to let Serena know about Rini."

**************************************************************

"You girls aren't from around here, are you?" Duo asked the three girls.Serena was still outside kissing Heero and he others did not know about it.

"No," replied Ami softly."We're not."

"Then where?" Quatre asked.

"Not where, Quatre," Mina said, "but when."

"What do you mean when?" Trowa questioned.

"We're from the past, Trowa," Raye whispered.

"Well for girls from the past you certainly know how to pilot gundams," Duo groaned.

"We don't come that far in time," Raye said.

"Then how far?"

"Ummm," she looked at Raye for an explanation.

"Maybe 200 years," Ami said."Or it could be the same timeframe.We're from the 20th century.We're from a whole other dimension.We don't know gundams or colonies but we know computers and things like that."

"They're sailor scouts," Relena blurted out.

"How did you know who we were?" Raye demanded."Or should I even ask?"

"Calm down, Raye," Mina said, "they would've found out anyway."

"Sailor what?" Trowa asked.

"They're soldiers like you," Relena said, "They fight for what they believe in."

Heero and Serena walked in.Relena ran to embrace her."Are you all right?" she asked her cousin.

"Yes," Serena whispered.

"Well, you won't now," Lita said, walking inside.

"Lita!" Serena cried and then frowned, "you're a bit too late."She nodded to Darien's corpse on the floor.

Lita looked down and away, "Serena, you're not going to like this."

"What, Lita?"

"It's Rini," Lita mumbled.

"What?"

"She's…" Lita couldn't say it so Wufei had to finish it for her.

"It looks like your daughter's about to follow into her father's footsteps," Wufei stated. He tried to be sensitive about it but he figured there was no correct way to sugar coat that Rini was close to death.

"Where is she?" Serena demanded.

"Follow me," Wufei said.

**************************************************************

Rini's condition was getting worse and there was nothing Sally could do about it.She noticed the gray kitten that hopped upon her sterile bed.

"Ashes?" Sally whispered."I thought I'd never see you again!" she petted the cat.

"Her name is Diana," Rini moaned.

"You're awake," Sally said. "I'm sorry to tell you this but I don't think you have much time."

Rini frowned, "I understand."She cocked her head, "Hey, aren't you Sally Po?"

"Yes, I am."

Rini smiled, "thank you for taking care of Diana."

"You're welcome," Sally said.

"Rini!" Serena shouted, running into the room.

"You're late!" Rini hissed.

"Sorry, kiddo," Serena smiled.

The others piled in after her.Heero wrapped his arm around Serena.

"I don't understand what happened to me," Rini said.

"I think I do," Serena sniffed, "Rini, I have some bad news."

"More bad news?"

"It's about Darien," she said.

"What happened to Daddy?"

"He had an accident," Serena told her, feeling that it was best she not tell her the whole story."I'm sorry to say that he didn't survive it."

"I guess I'm not going to be as lucky as Mariemaia, huh?" Rini sniffed.

Serena shook her head.

"Well, could you please give her this for me?" she took her brioche and held it out.

"Of course I will," Serena walked forward to take it.

"Tell her I'm sorry that we'll not be able to play together," Rini frowned.

"Yes," Serena nodded.

Rini looked over at Sally Po, "Take care of Diana for me."

Sally picked up the kitten, "I promise."

Right before Rini died, Sailor Pluto appeared.

"Sailor Pluto!" all the sailors shouted.

"Who?" everyone else gasped.

"I will take Small Lady to her home in Crystal Tokyo," Pluto announced, "where she can live in happiness."

"You mean, she really won't die?" Serena asked."I'll see her again?"

Pluto shook her head, "she can't ever come back."

"What about Darien?" Raye questioned.

"King Ediymoon can only live there too," Pluto explained, "and Neo Queen Serenity too, because Sailor Moon is also dead, in a sense.It will be kind of like a dream world you'll never get to see."

"I can never come back?" Rini asked in a whisper.

"I'm sorry, Small Lady," Pluto said."This is the best I can do for you."

"I'm ready," Rini said.

Pluto held out her garnet rod and Rini disappeared to the Silver Millennium, her only true home.

"Do we have to go back to the past?" Mina asked in a moan.

"I'm not," Serena said, "I'm staying here."

"Well, if Serena's staying," Mina declared, hooking both her arms around Quatre's elbow and jerking him to her, "I'm staying too!" She almost gave the blond Arabian a bad case of whiplash.

"You'll leave your home and time to stay here?" Quatre asked.

"That's what I said, cutie pie!" she rubbed her cheek against his sleeve.Quatre smiled and blushed.He didn't know what to say.

"But Sailor V--" Sailor Pluto began.

"I'm not Sailor Venus anymore," she said, "I'm _Pilot Venus!_I wouldn't leave this place even if Quatre gave me an autographed picture!" she looked at him, "but can I still have one even if I stay?"

"Uh, sure," he said, "I have a picture of me somewhere in my condo."

"He has a condo!" Mina shouted, "Oh wow!"

Sailor Pluto sighed.

"Besides," Mina said, "I still need to thank Lady Une for taking care of Artemis!"

"Who's Artemis?" Quatre asked.

"My cat," she replied.

"Oh, I love animals!" Quatre exclaimed.

"He's cute, rich, nice and he loves animals…can I get anymore lucky?" she shouted, "talk about grilling your steak and throwing it too!"

Quatre looked confused, "Actually, I think it's _'having_ your _cake_ and _eating_ it too.'" He corrected.

"And he's smart!Oh wow!"

"I think I'll stay too," Raye said, "Chad can keep Grampa company."

"Are you serious, Sailor Mars…I mean, Pilot Mars?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Yeah," she put her hands on the hips, "what the heck, I'll change my mind in becoming a priestess and join the circus!"

"Know any tricks?" Trowa asked.

"Oh," she said with a grin, "maybe one or two!" she took out two charms and they ignited without any matches or other means of lighting fire.

"How did you do that?!" Trowa gasped in amazement.

She blew the charms out, "that's a secret, my friend.So am I in or not?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I'm sure we can find a spot for you.Just don't set any of the animals on fire!"

"Deal!"

Ami and Lita didn't say anything about wanting to stay.

"Sailor Mercury, Jupiter, don't you want to stay?" Pluto asked.

"You could have told me this guy has a girlfriend!" Ami cried."And he's a junk dealer!I was right, he doesn't know how to read!"

"I do too know how to read!" Duo snapped."I went to school before the terrorists blew everything apart!"

Ami blushed, "oh, I'm sorry.But you still have a girlfriend."

"I'm just not good enough for you, am I?" Duo demanded, pretending to be hurt.

"I didn't mean it like that," Ami said."I like the new technology here and I'm sure I'll find a good medical school."

"You want to become a doctor?" Sally asked.

"Sure do," Ami said.

"I think I can help you out with that."

"Thanks."

Lita casually walked to Sailor Pluto, "you forgot one thing," she whispered to her.

"I did?" she asked."What?"

"Wufei used to be married!" she yelled.

"You were married?" Duo asked Wufei with a big grin.

"Did you have to say it so everyone could hear it?" Wufei demanded Lita.

"Yes!" she cried."However, this guy may be the most insensitive person I ever met but for me to leave now would be complete and total INJUSTICE!" She tiptoed around Wufei and threw her arms around his neck, "besides, he looks so _unlike_ my old boyfriend!"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Wufei asked.

"Ummmm, good thing!"

"Oh, okay."

"Even solitary dragons need protection!" she hugged him.

"I think we all would like to stay," Serena said.

"And they are more than welcome to," Relena added."It would be nice to have an extra person to protect me."

"This will change things," Sailor Pluto said."You may get new enemies."

"I promote peace here," Relena stated.

"Yes, I know that," Sailor Pluto said, "but your enemies may not be people.You'll get the enemies that the sailors have fought."

"What kind of enemies did you fight?" Duo asked with a chuckle, "zombies, werewolves and aliens?"

"Pretty close, yeah," Ami nodded.

"Oh, cool!" Duo shouted, "I can keep Deathscythe! It would be so fun to kill some monsters!"

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't destroy our gundams just yet," Quatre said.

"All right, Sailor _Pilots_," Sailor Pluto said, "you can stay."

"YAAAAAY!" The girls shouted and pecked a kiss on the pilot's cheeks.

"But you have to remember," Sailor Pluto said, "If something happens, you'll have to protect the innocent and the weak."

"Hey, no problem," Raye said.

"Yeah," Serena added, "Mission Accepted!"

**To Be Continued.Next Chapter-Miracle for Shinigami**


	8. Miracle For Shinigami

Sailor Pilots 8

**Sailor Pilots 8**

**Miracle for Shinigami**

I do not own SM or GW.

"Hey, Hilde, open the door please," Duo said, knocking on the door and peaking through the peephole."We gotta talk!"

She opened the door, "Well, look who's here!Give me one good reason for not slamming the door in your ugly face?"

"You're still mad at me for not letting you come along, huh?" Duo asked.

"In case you've forgotten," Hilde muttered, walking into the living room, "I went to great lengths to help you guys!"

Duo shut the door."And we appreciate that, Hilde."

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"I met this girl," he answered honestly."She broke me out of the prison at the colony.She's very awesome and smart."

"You what?" Hilde shouted, "So that's why you wanted to go alone!"

"I didn't meet her before I left, Hilde," Duo said."Honest.Duo Maxwell never lies!"

"I am going to kick your Shinigami little ass!" she roared.

"Hey, go ahead," Duo said, "Ami knows first aid."

She punched him in the face."Thanks for dropping by, Duo!Now I want you to move out!"

"But let me get my stuff!" He had a bloody nose and a black eye.

She went in a room and came back out with a suitcase, "here's your clothes and all your junk!" she pushed it into his arms."Now get out, you, you, junk dealer God of Death, you!"

"Have a nice day," Duo said, "I'll walk out. I don't think you're strong enough to throw me out."

"Well, let's see!" she opened the door and pushed Duo out the door, "I hope you and Ami have a nice time together!" then she slammed the door.

"What, no kiss?" Duo asked.He rubbed his nose, "dang, how come I'm always getting hurt?"

**************************************************************

"Hi, Ami," Duo said.Ami was reading a book outside a diner. 

"Hey," she pulled down her book, "Duo, you're bleeding!" She jumped up and sat her book down."What happened?"

"I told Hilde about you," he replied.

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't come with you," she took a napkin, "sit down and lean forward.Pinch your nose.You have a black eye too!"

"I forgot how tough Hilde was," Duo mumbled, keeping his fingers on his nose, "How long do I have to hold my nose like this?"

"Until you learn to keep people from punching you," she said, "so that might take a while." She took some ice from her drink and placed it on his eye.

"That's cold!" he shouted, squirming.

"Hold still!" she ordered, pressing it onto his eye and wrapping her arm around his shoulders."I wonder why you keep getting hurt."

"The other kids just like to pick on me," he said, sounding like a little kid.

Ami laughed, dabbing his eye with the ice cube."You're so funny, Duo."

"Yeah…I know."He grinned.

"So what's up?"

He sniffed and rubbed his nose with the napkin and placed it down.The blood had clotted.Duo looked up at her with seriousness in his cobalt blue eyes, taking away the jolliness that was once there. 

"Are you okay?" Ami asked, noticing his expression.She took the ice away from his eye.

"You can travel back and forth in time, right?" he questioned.

She nodded, "well, Sailor Pluto can.She opens the door for us and all we have to do is walk through.Why do you ask?"

"I want to see Maxwell Church again."

"But it's so creepy there," she said.

"No, not now," he said, "I want to go back to year 187, when everything became a mess."(I can't remember what year it was, but I hope I'm close.)

She stepped back, "Duo, why?That will be pretty risky."

"I want to change something," he explained, "and stop those terrorists from killing Father Maxwell and Sister Helen.If I haven't left they wouldn't have killed them and blown up the church."

"They would've killed you," she said.

"I should've stopped them," Duo said miserably."I should've done something besides just leaving them there."

"You were a kid," she reminded him, taking his hand and giving it a gentle squeeze, "there was nothing you could have done."

"Yeah," he looked down for a while and raised his eyes, "but I'm a gundam pilot now and there's plenty I could do!"

"Are you going to go back to kill them?" she questioned, "That might change the future!"

"It doesn't matter if I kill them or not," he said, "as long as Father Maxwell and Sister Helen survive.If we show up right after the terrorists leave then that's all right.You can help them."

"I'm not a doctor yet, Duo," she said sadly."All I know is first aid and CPR."

"That will be all I need," Duo said."I told Sister Helen I'd get a doctor for her…and now I got one.Well, sorta."He sighed, "They didn't deserve to die, Ami."

"You're right, they didn't."

"So will you help me?" Duo asked."I've seen too many dead people and this may be my only chance to see a miracle."

Ami couldn't look at him and say no.He just looked so sad, so guilty.Duo had been living with this guilt ever since he was a boy.No kid should have to go through what he did.It was just plain wrong.He didn't even believe there was a god because of the kind of things he's seen.

She nodded, "Yes, of course I will."

He embraced her, almost choking her with his arms, "thank you!" 

"I can't breathe," she choked.

"I'm sorry," Duo apologized and let go.He smiled the most huge, child-like smile and took her hand."Well, let's go back in time!"

*********************************************************

"Sailor Pluto," Ami said, "can you help us?"

"Man, this is some freaky place!" Duo exclaimed, looking around the time hall.

"What can I do for you, Pilot Mercury?" Pluto asked.

"Take us to A.C 187 on Colony 02," Ami commanded, "right before Maxwell Church was destroyed."

"This might be my only chance to save Sister Helen and Father Maxwell," Duo added."They didn't deserve to die and the church did not have to be destroyed."

"That may be pretty risky," Pluto said."Are you sure about this?"

"It was risky for us to come and help the gundam pilots," Ami reminded, "this shouldn't be any different."

"Please?" Duo whispered.

Pluto nodded, "very well."A closed gate appeared and it opened as they walked up to it.Duo snatched Ami's hand and held it tightly.His eyes were straightforward.

"You okay?" she asked him.

"I've had nightmares about this," he admitted, "I keep seeing the church and seeing Sister Helen lying there.I've also dreamed of going back in time and seeing what I would do to those guys."He chuckled, "hard to believe that I'm actually doing this."

"Let's go, Duo," she said, tugging on his hand, "think of how happy they would be to see you grown up."

"Yeah," he stepped closer and together, they walked into the gate.

***********************************************************

They fell from the sky and hit the ground."Man," Duo groaned, "that was some ride but it needs seatbelts!"He laughed, "Can we do it again?"

"Duo," Ami groaned.

He helped her to her feet."Okay, that wasn't very funny."

"Does any of this look familiar Duo?" Ami asked. 

He looked around, "too familiar."

"Remember where the church is?"

"I remember, follow me," he said.They passed buildings and parks and Duo pointed out where he went to school.Big trucks drove by them fast as lightning, almost running them over.

"Hey, watch it!" Duo shouted.He gasped."It's them."

"Who?"

"The ones who burned down the church," he replied and grabbed her hand, "Come on!"Duo ran as fast as he could to get to the church.One person was left behind to burn it down.Duo could see someone dumping gasoline all over the floor and walls.

"Hold on a minute, Ami," Duo commanded.He walked up to the man."Hey you!"He grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to punch him in the face."Why do I think you didn't come here to confess your sins? Huh?"

"What the--?" the man gasped."Who?"

Ami covered her eyes so she wouldn't have to see what Duo was doing to the remaining terrorist.However, she could still hear the grunts and groans the man was making when Duo was beating the living daylights out of him.

Duo kneed him in the stomach and tripped him; "Get the hell out of here!" He growled. "This is a place of peace, you bastard!"

He looked up at him for a second, as if he saw him before, "you're that kid."

"I'm not a kid," Duo said, "I'm the god of death!Now get lost or I'll set _you_ on fire!"

The man scrambled to his feet and ran away.

Ami walked up to Duo, "was that really necessary?" she demanded.

"I had to do _something_," Duo said, "He was going to blow up the church!"

"Let's find Father Maxwell and Sister Helen," she said, her hand tightening the handle on her first aid kit.

They walked further inside where they found Sister Helen still conscious, Father Maxwell not.Sister Helen looked up at Duo and crinkled her brow in concentration.

"Duo?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Sister," he said, "It's me." 

"You look so much," she murmured, "older."

He smiled and took his braid, "I still wear my hair the same way!"

"Are you two all right?" Ami asked.

"I think so," she said, "but I can't get up and I can't get Father Maxwell to wake up."

Duo helped her sit up, "where do you hurt?Ami knows first aid."

"I think my ankle is twisted," she said."He pushed me right before he was going to set the church on fire."

"That's no problem," Ami said, "I can handle a twisted ankle."She took out a long bandage and started to wrap her foot and ankle."Don't put too much pressure on your foot."

She nodded, "thank you."

Ami looked at Father Maxwell, "what happened to him?He wasn't shot, was he?"

"No," Duo answered for her, "some jerk just hit him with the back of his rifle."

"At least they didn't shoot us," Sister Helen said.

"He has a nasty bruise and cut on his head," Ami informed."I can take care of that."

Duo heard a motor running and thinking that they came back, he ran outside.He stopped when he saw his younger self jump out of the truck.'Oh yeah,' he thought, 'this was about the time I came back.'

"Who the hell are you?" the younger Duo demanded.

"A friend," Duo answered.

"I don't know you," he muttered.He cocked his head, "but you _do_ look familiar.Have we met?"

"It's possible," Duo said.

Young Duo sniffed, "what's that smell?"

"They were about to burn the church down," Duo replied.

"They were what?!" he shouted, "You're lying to me!"

"I may run and hide but I never tell a lie," Duo admitted."But I stopped them just in time."

"I don't believe it," he said, "I had no idea."

"Neither did I, kid," Duo sympathized."Come inside, there are two people that are worried about you."He placed his hand on his shoulder and walked him in.'Man, this is so weird!' Duo thought.

"Don't worry sir," Ami said, "you'll be okay."

"Where's Duo?" he asked, "He went out," she turned and saw the two Duos walk in, "side?"

"Who are you?" Young Duo questioned.

"She's a friend of mine," Duo answered, "She helped Sister Helen and Father Maxwell."

"My name's Ami," she said with a smile.She looked at Duo, "let's get going."

Duo nodded and they began to leave.

"Hey wait," Young Duo called, "what's your name, buddy?"

Duo and Ami exchanged glances.Duo wasn't sure what to tell him.He turned around and knelt in front of himself.He might as well tell him the truth.

"Duo," he said, "Duo Maxwell."

"You stole my name," he muttered.

"Maybe," Duo said, "maybe not.You might grow up to me!"He stood up at placed his hands on his hips, "do me a favor and watch over them for me, will ya?" he nodded to Father Maxwell and Sister Helen."I wasn't able to."

"Wasn't?" Young Duo murmured.

"It's a long story and I don't have the time to tell it," Duo said."It would confuse you anyway."He touched his braid and Young Duo's, "and never, ever take your hair down.Just leave it like this, okay?"

Young Duo looked back at Father Maxwell and Sister Helen.Then smiled at Duo, "Sure, Duo." He touched his hair.

"You'll need to do everything for them," he said, "even fight.So if you ever see some guy with a long nose and funny hairstyle named Doktor S, tell him the god of death sent ya!Trust me, he'll have something for you."

"What something?" 

"It's something like a really big toy," Duo said."Make sure you watch over them for me."

"I will," Young Duo promised.He threw his small little arms around Duo's legs."'Bye, Duo."

Duo swallowed the lump in his throat before he started to cry.To be hugged by your younger self was maybe the strangest but also the most amazing experience you could ever have in your life.He patted his back, "Take care, kid."

Young Duo noticed the cross around his neck, "that's a nice cross."

"Yeah," he said and touched it.He looked at Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, "It came from the two best friends I ever had in my life.You'll probably get one too."He winked and walked away with Ami.

"Duo, come here, son," Father Maxwell said, "Go into my office and open the top drawer in my desk.There's something there for you."

Young Duo did what he was told and found the small box that held the cross.It looked a lot like Duo's only this one was shinier.Duo's looked kind of old and the ink on the note looked very clear whereas the ink was faded and the paper was crinkly when Ami had found it and brought it to Duo.

He came out wearing the cross, "Thank you, guys," he said."Will Duo come back?"He sat down on Father Maxell's lap.

"Have you noticed something about Duo?" Sister Helen asked.

"Well, he looked familiar," he admitted, "but I don't remember ever seeing him before."

Sister Helen smiled, "that was you, Duo."

"Me?"

"Yes, didn't you see that he looked so much like you?And he told you never to take your hair down?"

"You'll turn into that nice young man in a few more years," Father Maxwell said.

"Wow," Duo mumbled, "I knew he looked familiar!I wonder if he knew who I was!"

"I'm sure he did," Sister Helen said.

"Will I ever see him again?" 

"Maybe someday," she answered.

"I wonder how he got here," Duo said.

"Quite a miracle, isn't it, Duo?" Father Maxwell asked.

"Yeah, the biggest and only miracle I've ever seen."

"That was the biggest and only miracle I've ever seen!" Duo cried, "Wow, there really is a god!"

"I'm glad you feel better, Duo," Ami said.

He picked her up and swung her around, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, thaaaaaaaank you!" He set her down, "hey, let's go further back in time."

"What?"

"I want see what my parents were like," he said."I don't remember them.Do you have any idea what it's like to live without any parents?"

"Well, my parents are divorced," she admitted, "So I kinda do."

"At least you know who they are," Duo said sadly."I don't even remember mine.Something must've happened to them when I was just a baby."

"One good miracle calls for another," Ami said."Come on."

"Yessss!"

Sailor Pluto appeared and took them back to the day Duo was born.Duo and Ami were in a lobby of a hospital.

"I didn't know we were going to go this far in time," Duo said.

"This was probably when everything went wrong," Ami told them.

A nurse walked into a room and Duo could hear the cries of a baby while the door was opened.Moments later she came out with the baby inside a plastic carrier and she pushed the stroller over to the nursery.Duo walked into the room.

"Hey, you might get in trouble for going in there," Ami said, grabbing his arm.

"Ami, my parents are in there," Duo barked."I have to see them."He went inside the room."Hi, my name's Duo."

A man with short black hair stood by a woman with long blond hair who was lying in the hospital bed.He smiled, "hello."

"I just wanted to say congratulations," Duo said, "What are you going to name him?"

"Solo."

"Solo?" Ami asked.

Duo looked at her and whispered, "My name used to be Solo." (Or did he have a friend named Solo?I heard different stories about it.He had a friend that died and he told him, "I'll be with you," then Duo says, "then we'll be Duo." Or something like that.)

"Thank you," the woman said."You're a nice looking young man.Your parents must be proud."

Duo had to fight not to get teary eyed, "I sure hope so."

Ami could tell it was a tender moment so she took Duo's hand.He squeezed it in appreciation.

"It was nice meeting you, Duo," the lady said.

"Yeah," he said, "you too."

"Take care."

Duo sniffed.He just wanted to hug them.He was an orphan for as long as he could remember.'What ever happened to them?' he wondered.

"Ready?" Ami asked.

He nodded, "Yup." He and Ami walked out of the room.They stopped at the nursery window.He could see the newborn Duo in the cradle.Even as a newborn baby he had a head full of brown hair.

Duo smiled, "no wonder my hair grows so fast."

"Would you like to see what happened to your parents?" Ami asked.

"I _need_ to know," Duo said.

And Sailor Pluto showed them a small house. They could see through the window two-year-old Duo sat on the floor playing with toys and his mother was cooking.His father must've been at work and should arrive soon.But he didn't.

There was the sound of bombs going off and Duo's mother went out to investigate it.Duo followed her.

"Wait!" Duo shouted.

But he couldn't do anything even now.The place where his father worked at was bombed and so was many other buildings.The war was starting.Duo found out why he lost his parents; the same way he lost Father Maxwell and Sister Helen.(Okay, maybe it's not true but I don't think any of us know what happened to Duo's parents.)

"No," Duo mumbled and raised his voice to scream, "No!It's not fair!"

"Duo, wait," Ami said, "There is something you could do."

"There is? What?"

"You survived, right?" she asked with a smile."I'm not sure how but you did."

"Yeah, I did," Duo walked into the house and picked up his two-year-old self."Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."He said to the toddler.He carried him to Maxwell Church."You'll be safe here.There are two great people here and they'll take care of you."

"Mommy?Daddy?" the boy said.

"Your parents are gone, Solo," he said, "but I'll still be with you so we'll be Duo."

"Duo?"

"You'll figure it out when you're older," Duo promised.

He knocked on the door and Father Maxwell."I found this kid.His parents were killed.Could you take care of him?"

"What's his name?" Father Maxwell asked.

"His name is Duo," he replied.

"Are you his brother?" 

"No," he said, "just take care of him, all right?He has nothing left."

Father Maxwell picked him up, "I will."

"Thank you." Duo smiled and walked away."Let's go back home," he said, taking Ami by the hand.

Ami nodded, "all right," she said."Had enough miracles, huh?"

"Yeah.I don't think there's anything else I can do now."

The portal opened and they fell back into Earth."You really should tell Sailor Pluto to put seatbelts on that ride!" Duo groaned.

She smiled, "okay.Do you feel better now?"

"Yes," Duo said."But I kinda wish I didn't have to see all that.Just more bad memories."

"You saved Father Maxwell and Sister Helen.You even saved yourself," Ami said."You should feel proud of yourself."

"I am," he said, "because I've finally seen a miracle."

**To Be Continued.Next Chapter:Even Solitary Dragons Need Protection.**

**Don't you all feel happy for Duo now?And also sad for him too?Hey, the next chapter will be Lita/Wufei (Incase you haven't already figured it out) but I need a scenario.Should I have them both join the Preventers or something? Give me some ideas because I'm stumped!**


	9. Even Solitary Dragons Need Protection

Sailor Pilots 9

**Sailor Pilots 9**

**Even Solitary Dragons Need Protection**

** **

_Disclaimer: For as I long I know, I never owned Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing._

_ _

"Has anyone seen Wufei?" Lita asked the others.

"Wufei likes to be alone," Duo reported, "I guess he just doesn't like us because we pick on him a lot!" He started laughing and yelped when Lita punched him in the shoulder."Ouch!What was that for?"

"I didn't think it was funny!" Lita shouted.

"It was just a joke," Duo said, "Ami, tell your friend it was just a joke!"

"Ignore Duo's silly jokes, Lita," Ami said, peering over her book."And I think I saw Wufei outside with Sally Po."

"Sally Po?" Lita demanded, "what were they doing?"

"Talking, I guess," Ami replied."If you want to know then ask him.I'm trying to see what happened here in the last 200 years.Do you mind?"

"Yeah, that's the way to stick up for yourself, Ami!" Duo laughed.

"Oooooooh," Lita groaned, pursing her lips in a perfect 'O' as she turned and left.

Ami turned the next page, "wow, this is pretty interesting."

Duo stepped up behind her and tickled her neck and cheek with his braid.

"Hey--that tickles!" she giggled, blushing, "sto-op!"

"Oh, you mean it tickles when I do this?" he teased as he tickled her some more.

"I'm trying to read here!"

"Why don't I tell you what happened in the last 200 years?" Duo asked, ceasing from tickling her. "People wanted to get off Earth and start new lives.So 200 years ago they found ways to get off Earth and build space colonies.The End!"

Ami sighed."You're not going to let me finish reading, are you?"

"Nope."

"Why don't you come with me and spy on Wufei and Lita?" he asked.

"Duo!" she cried.

"I'm kidding," he said, "I'll let you finish reading.If you want, you can do my homework."

"No way mister!" she shouted, "I'm going to show you how to do your own homework!"

"But it makes me sleepy!" he groaned.

She got up and pushed a science book in his hands, "read chapter 1 and do the questions…I'll come back to help you in a second."

"You're going to spy on Wufei and Lita, aren't you?" he asked.

"No!" she shouted, her cheeks turning red, "I was going to get a glass of water.Want one?"

"Don't lie, Ami," he teased.

"I'm not lying!"

"I know, I'm just pulling your chain, girl," he said, "loosen up.Get a grip."He started massaging her shoulders.

Ami sighed and smile, "Oh, Duo, you're so funny."

"Yeah, I know…"

*******************************************************************

When Lita walked outside, she didn't see either Sally or Wufei."Maybe they went somewhere," Lita said with a frown, "oooh, that weasel!When you _think_ you know a guy."

She walked on deep into the forest where she heard the running of waterfalls.It was a place of perfect solitude.When she spotted a huge whight face in the distance, she noticed that it was Wufei's gundam so she knew he was nearby.

"Hey, Wufei!" she called."I know you're here somewhere!"

"She followed me!" Wufei groaned."Maybe if I just stay put she won't find me."

Lita stepped over some weeds and found Wufei looking out in the distance.

"There you are," she shouted.

"You followed me, didn't you?" he accused, looking over his shoulder.

"No," she said, "Ami told me she saw you outside talking to Sally Po.Well, she was half right.Were you were really talking to Sally Po?"

"It's none of your business," he said and looked forward again.

"All right, spill!" she ordered, "Tell me what you were talking about!I can still go back to my home, you know!I am taking a big chance staying here."

"Why do you keep following me around?" he asked.

"Because you keep walking away from me!" she answered with a shout.She grabbed his arm and forced him around, "What's the matter, don't you like people?Don't you like me? Is it my hair or something?"

"It's not that," he mumbled.

"Then what?" she asked.

"You wouldn't understand," he said.

"Understand what?" 

"What it's like to be alone."

She slapped him, "you think I don't know what it's like to be alone?" she demanded, "Well, I do!For half my life, I've been nothing _but_ alone.My parents were killed in a car crash when I was a little girl.I had to live all by myself. I had no friends and no family.So don't you _dar_e tell me I don't know what it's like to be alone because I've been there!"

Wufei sighed, "I've been alone so long that I've gotten used to it," he said."I'd much rather be alone."

"Listen to me, Wufei," she said."I know exactly how you feel."

"No you don't," he said.

"Yes, I do," she smiled."I understand that you'd rather be alone but people don't need to be alone.It's just so…well, lonely.You want to be lonely for the rest of your life, Wufei?"

"Well, I don't know," he admitted.

"Wufei, I'm on your side," Lita told him."I'm not your enemy.I'm the sailor soldier of protection and even though I'm not a sailor scout anymore, I still feel that I need to protect people."

"I can take care of myself."

"Sure, who can't?" she asked, "but even solitary dragons need protection some time in their lives, Wufei."She grinned, "especially solitary dragons.Can't you just, well trust me at least a little?I'm not going to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, "You nearly killed me if I remember right!"

"I wasn't going to kill you."

"Well, you could have," he said.

She took both of his hands, "I was only protecting you, Wufei."

"From what?"

"Protecting you from ending up all alone," she said."I've been watching you all the time there at that base.You were always alone and you kept talking about injustice and things like that.I had to save you from ending up all alone.Maybe I was being too harsh but it would've been easier if you just let me help you."

Wufei smiled, "you're not going to give up, are you?"

She shook her head and smiled back."I left my home and time to team up with you, Wufei and I'm going to stay right here, no matter how hard you try to push me back.I'm not giving in and I'm not giving up.Not on you."

Wufei was touched.How could he be so cruel and cold?Someone was trying to protect him and become his friend and all he did was push her away.Was it because Merian's lost broke his heart more than he thought and it became hard and cold too?Wufei had to face the fact that he indeed needed a teammate, a protector, a friend, and even a love.

"Thank you," he said, "I think."

She chuckled, "I guess it's going to take some getting used to, huh?"

He nodded and he nearly fainted when she stepped forward to embrace him.He couldn't remember the last time anyone ever showed him any affection.It was probably never in his life.He couldn't believe how close he came to never experiencing a dear moment like this.Slowly, he returned the feeling and wrapped his arms around Lita.

"Ah-hem."

"Sally," Wufei muttered.

"Sally!" Lita shouted.

They stepped out of each other's arms and tried to hide their embarrassment.

"We're ready when you are, Wufei," Sally said.

"What's going on?" Lita questioned.

"Sally asked me to join the Preventers," Wufei explained.

"Without even telling me?" Lita demanded.

"You can join us too, Lita," Sally said.

"I can?"

"Why not?" Wufei asked with a smile.

"Sure, why not!" she took Wufei's hand, "I'm not letting you outta my sight!"

**To Be Continued.Next Chapter:Are You Satisfied?**

**Aww, don't you guys think Wufei and Lita look so perfect together?Hey, like the subtitle says, Even Solitary Dragons Need Protection!!**


	10. Are You Satisfied?

Are You Satisfied

**Sailor Pilots 10**

**Are You Satisfied? **

.

_I do not own Gundam Wing nor Sailor Moon in any way, shape or form._

_ _

Quatre was doing some repairs to his gundam and the other magunac mobile suits.For him, he was just doing his job and he didn't really mind.But for Mina, it didn't matter if it was his job and she did mind.She peered over his shoulder.

"You've been working on your gundam for a long time, Quatre," she said, "it didn't get damaged much in the battles and plus, I don't think we'll have to fight again any time soon.So why are you working on it?"

"I just want to be prepared, that's all."Quatre told her."I have a lot of other work to do too."

She folded her arms and watched him work a bit longer.Quatre was going to work himself to death if she didn't do anything soon.Of course he was rich and famous and had a lot on his shoulders. She knew that.But even Quatre Rabera Winner was entitled to some fun too!As an idea popped into her head, a smile spread across her face.Giggling, she reached over his head and whipped his goggles off in one fast motion.

"Got your goggles, Quatre!" she shouted.

"I don't have time for this," Quatre moaned, standing and turning around."Give them back, please."

She hopped back, "you want your goggles back, Quatre?" she asked, swirling them on her finger.

"Yes."

"Then you'll have to catch me!" she laughed, turned around and burst into a run like everything was half off at the mall.

"Hey! Mina!" Quatre yelled from where he stood, "Please give me my goggles!They were a present from Rashid!" He groaned, 'Does she really expect me to chase her?'

"Come and get me if you want your goggles back!" she cried, throwing them in the air and catching them.

"I'll never forget this day!" he roared and ran after her, "this isn't funny!"

"I won't forget either!"

Abdul laughed and snickered to Ahmad, "is Master Quatre after his goggles or the pretty girl?"

"I heard that, Abdul!" Quatre snapped over his shoulder, his face turning scarlet.He _really_ didn't need this.At least, he thought he didn't.

"Sorry, Master Quatre," Abdul apologized.

"Mina, come on!I have a lot of work to do!It's hard being an heir of a family business!If you think it's easy, you try it someday and see how you like it!"He followed her outside."Please, please give my goggles back!I even said _please_!"He started panting, "You're going to give me a heart attack, Mina!"

"Oh, poooooor baby!" she laughed.

"How dare you take my goggles away!" he shouted, "I'm, I'm, QUATRE RABERA WINNER!" 

"Oh, Quatre, you sound so cute when you're angry!"

Quatre gritted his teeth and ran harder.He was gaining on her."Give me back my goggles!" He jumped and tackled her to the ground.

"Whoa!" She gasped.

"Now can I please have my goggles back?" he asked, once again trying to be polite.

"I'll remember again how important they are to you," she handed them back."Here."

"Thank you."He pulled them back on his head.

"Satisfied now?"

"No," he grinned and reached over to the bow on her head.He undid the bow quickly and stepped back, swaying the ribbon side to side, "_Now_ I am!" he turned and ran.

"Hey!" she shouted, "that's not fair!"

"Oh, yes it is!" he laughed."Now we're even!"

"You're supposed to be a nice guy!" she got up and ran after him."I'll never forget this, Quatre! Give me back my ribbon!"

"You'll have to catch me first!"

The magunacs ceased from whatever they were doing and watched Mina chase Quatre around.

"Run, Master Quatre," Ahmad said, "run, run!"

"Kids," Rashid muttered.

"I didn't know Master Quatre could run so fast!" Abdul shouted, "She's gaining on you, Master Quatre!"

"Don't encourage him!" Mina snapped at the magunacs as she chased him, "Help me get my ribbon back!My hair's flying in my face!"

"This is too priceless," Abdul commented."Anyone have a camera?"

"You're embarrassing me in front of the magunac core, Quatre!"

"So did you!" Quatre barked.

"I'll never take your goggles again, I promise!" she shouted, starting to cry fake tears in hopes that he'll feel sorry and give the ribbon back."Please give me back my ribbon!Whaaaaa!"

"Master Quatre, you made her cry!" shouted Rashid.

"I didn't mean too!" Quatre cried he stopped and turned around."I'm sorry, Mina."

"I guess you had a reason to," she said."I'm sorry too."

"We're not!" Abdul laughed.

Ahmad sighed."Don't make Master Quatre angry!"

He walked up and tied the ribbon in her hair."I'm going to go back to work now."

"So soon?" she asked, "Let's go out for lunch or something!"

"What?"

"It's a beautiful day, Quatre!" she shouted."Let's go to the beach, you need a tan!Are you sure Arabian?"

"Yes I AM Arabian, Mina!"

She raised an eyebrow and looked at the Maguanacs.They nodded, proving that the blond, pale boy was actually Arabian.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "but you still need to go out and have some fun!Too much work is not good for you!"

"She's right, Master Quatre!" Ahmad shouted, "We'll do it for you while you go and have some fun. You're a teenager."

"Are you guys sure?" Quatre asked.

"Of course!" the 40 men shouted in unison.

"Are you insecure with being seen with me?" she asked."You don't like me, do you?"

"Oh, no, no, no!" he said, taking her hand, "You're beautiful and I think you're great!It's just that, people know who I am!I might draw a croud!"

"Oh, you worry too much!" she smiled, "Don't worry, Quatre, we'll blend in _juuuust fine!"_

_ _

*******************************************************************

They were walking down the street hand in hand window-shopping.

"Hey, look!" a bystander cried, "It's Quatre Rabera Winner and what looks like a date!"

"Uh-oh!" Quatre groaned.

"Quatre Rabera Winner?No way!" a huge crowd of people-the press included--ran to Quatre and Mina and started asking them a bunch of questions and taking photos of them.

"Hey, you're blinding me!" Quatre hissed, covering his eyes with his hand.

"When I said I wanted to be an idol," Mina mumbled, "this is something I could do without!Hey, you almost poked my eye out with that microphone!"

"Where did you meet?"

"Are you madly in love?"

"What's your name?"

"Can you smile for us and look happy?How about a kiss?"

Mina and Quatre sighed, exchanging glances.There was no way to wriggle out of the crowd so they might as well play along.It was only a matter of time until the public found out that Quatre liked someone.

"Hey," he said, wrapping an arm around Mina, "could you get a close up of this?"

"Certainly, Mr. Winner!" a photographer said.

Quatre kissed Mina on the cheek and all the cameras started flashing.Mina blushed.

"So tell us, what is it like to date someone like Quatre Rabera Winner?" someone questioned Mina.

Mina smiled, "It's like a dream come true!"

Everyone opened his or her mouths to say, "aaawwwww."

Quatre answered a few more questions, "Quatre Winner, we understand you were in a duel with Dorothy Catalonia?Care to share about that?"

"Who?" Mina mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but my new lady friend and I are starving!" he smiled, "Please, no more questions!" he led Mina out of the crowd and went into a restaurant.

When they got inside, all the other customers stopped eating and talking to watch Quatre and Mina walk to their table and order.

"Um, hello," Quatre said.

People gasped and whispered around."I can't believe he said hello!"

"I told you all the important people eat here!"

"Um, waiter?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, Mr. Winner?"

"Do you have a banquet room or something?" he asked."Someplace that is out of the open?"

"Why, yes, Mr. Winner, right this way."

They followed the waiter to a separate room and took their orders.He set up a nice table and lit the candle.

"I'll have Caesar salad," Quatre said.

"And for the lady?"

"A chicken sandwich," Mina said.

"I'll be right back," the waiter said and closed the door.Some people were caught peaking through the small round window at the top.

"Who's Dorothy?" Mina questioned.

"What?"

"Did you like her?"

Quatre sighed, "I guess I might as well tell you.She's Treize's cousin."

"Yeah, but what does she have to do with you?"

"She developed the mobile dolls."

"Mobile what?"

"They're kind of like mobile suits," Quatre said and noticed a hint of jealousy in Mina's face."We didn't date or anything."

"But did you like her?And tell me about that duel."

"She was mad at me.So we had a duel on the battleship Libra."

"What kind of a duel?"

"Fencing."

"Fencing!"

"Yeah.She had a duel with Heero one time too."

"Who won?"

"Heero did."

"Did you win the duel with her?" she questioned.

"Well," he paused, "It was more like a tie.Anyway, I didn't know her all that well.She spent more time with Relena Peacecraft.I think she was trying to be like her best friend or something."Quatre smiled, "you're jealous of Dorothy, aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?" 

"Because you're wrinkling your napkin," he stated.

"Oh," Mina blushed."I just didn't know."

"Don't worry.I don't even know where Dorothy is."

"I don't understand why she didn't come to help Relena," Mina said, "if she was her friend, she should've been there for her."(Yeah, where was Dorothy in Endless Waltz?I saw pictures of her and I know she's supposed to be Endless Waltz but I didn't see her!)

"You know what?" Quatre demanded.

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about this," he said, "There was nothing special between Dorothy and me.Let's talk about you."

"Well, okay," she smiled, "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone this but I used to be a superstar."

"Superstar?"

"Yeah, Sailor V.I had my own video game and my own comics," Mina admitted."I lived in England.Then I met the other scouts."

"You were a sailor scout even before Serena?" 

"And I was the last one to join the group," she said, "because everyone and England thought I died."She shrugged, "it's kind of painful to talk about."

"I understand.But at least you've met the other scouts."

"But we're not sailor scouts anymore," she said."We're gundam pilots, like you and the others."

"Well, I'm glad you could join us," Quatre said.

"Me too."

The waiter came with their food."Here you go.I hope everything here will be to your satisfaction."He left.

Quatre smiled and looked at Mina, "Yeah, I can say I'm pretty satisfied right now…"

**To Be Continued. Next Chapter: Flaming Daggers**

**Don't you think Quatre and Mina look so cute together?**


	11. Flamming Daggers

Sailor Pilots 11

**Sailor Pilots 11**

**Flaming Daggers**

** **

I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.But we all know that they rock!

Catherine handed Raye a costume."I'm glad you could join us, Raye."

Raye glanced at the costume and then to Trowa, "So'm I."

Trowa nodded from the lion's cage and watched her as she went to the dressing room.

"Hey, wake up, Trowa," Catherine said.

"Huh?" Trowa mumbled.

"You like her, don't you?"

"You mean Raye?" he questioned.

"Yes, of course Raye!" 

"Oh," he continued to pet the lion's head.It let out a low purr.

"Even the animals know you like her!" 

"Catherine," Trowa muttered."Please."

"Well, to your consolation," Catherine said, folding her arms."I like her too."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," Catherine smiled, "she passed the big sister test.Good for her!" She unfolded her arms and pushed her brother gently, "and for you too, right?"

"Cathy!" Trowa snapped."She could hear you!"

"The dressing room isn't near the animals' cages," Catherine said, "so she's out of earshot.Hey, maybe I can train her to throw knives too.Then she could throw them at you!"

Trowa tried not to blush, "Oh please.You're the only one I trust to throw knives at me."

"I am?"

"Of course, you only cut me once."

"I didn't mean to," she mumbled.

"I know."

"I-I'm ready," Raye said, knocking on the doorframe.She wore a costume kind of like Catherine's only it was in purple and red.She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Nervous?" Catherine asked.She smiled and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"No, what makes you say that?" Raye whispered.

Catherine cocked her head.

Raye blushed, "I haven't been in front of crowds before."'Except as Sailor Mars, but that's a whole other story.' She thought.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," Catherine encouraged."You can assist me in my knife throwing stunt."

"You're not going to throw knives at her, are you?" Trowa demanded.

"Yeah, are you?" Raye echoed.

Catherine laughed and shook her head, "Oh no.Trowa's the only one brave enough for that act.But there are some things that he's shy about."

"Cathyyyyy," Trowa groaned.

"Say, don't you think she looks nice?" Catherine asked.

Trowa looked at Raye and smiled, "Sure."

"Thanks," Raye said."You too."

He nodded.

"I think we'd better get going," Catherine said."Ready?"

"I am," Trowa said.

"Raye?" Catherine asked.

"What am I supposed to do?" she questioned.

"Show her your fire trick, Raye," Trowa prompted.

"Fire trick?" Catherine asked.

"Trowa," Raye mumbled.

"She can ignite things without matches or anything," Trowa explained."I don't know how she does it."

"I'd like to see it," Catherine said.

"Well, okay," Raye took out a charm, placed it to her forehead and closed her eyes.'Mars Fireball Charge!' she said in her mind and when she brought it away from her face, a flame danced upon the charm.

"Wow!" Catherine explained."That's amazing."

"I wonder how she does it," Trowa commented.

"It's a secret," Raye said and the flame went out. 

"Is there anything else you could do?" Catherine asked.

Raye softened her voice, "I have ESP."

"You mean, you could read people's minds?" Trowa questioned.

"No, not really," she said."I just can sense vibes.Like, when there's something bad about to happen."

"I'm sure the audience might like that," Catherine said."You can be like a fortune teller or something."

Raye laughed, "I don't know how to do that."

"I'm sure you could learn."

She nodded, "maybe."

"There's got to be more you could do, Raye," Trowa said.

"Well, I can read fire too."

"How?" Catherine asked.

"I'm a priestess," she replied, "I lived with my grandfather at his temple.He showed me how."

"That's pretty cool," Catherine commented."Let's get out there and show your stuff, Raye!"

Raye nodded, "okay."

The trio stepped out onto the stage and the spotlight shined down on them.Trowa and Catherine bowed and Raye continued stand.

"Raye," Trowa whispered, "you're supposed to bow!"

"Oh," she leaned forward with an arm across her chest."How's this?"

"Not bad."

"As you can see," announced Catherine, "we have a new person in our group.Let's make her feel welcome!"

Everyone cheered and whistled for Raye.'I could get used to this,' Raye thought.

They started the knife-throwing act.Trowa positioned himself at the board and Raye picked up Catherine's box of knives.

"I have an idea," Raye said and took a knife out of the box."I just hope it won't get us in trouble."

"Are you going to throw the knives, Raye?" Catherine asked.

"No, I was just going to ingnite the blades," she said, "like this." And the blade of the knife engulfed in flames.She handed it to Catherine."Throw it."

Catherine smiled, "I like your style!"

The audience gasped and people started whispering things like, 'oh, I'd hate to be the target right now!'

'What is she doing?' Trowa thought, 'I she really going to throw that at me?Oh, no, she wouldn't.'He saw Cathy grin, 'she would!Oh, I'm dead!'

She threw the knife and it ended up two inches under Trowa's left elbow.

'Hot!Hot!' Trowa screamed in his mind.

The audience leaned forward in interest.They liked it.

'Oh, they're enjoying this!' Trowa thought.

She threw another flaming knife and it located right in the middle of his knees.Flaming knives surrounded Trowa by the end of the act.The crowd jumped up and hollered.Raye walked up and lifted up Trowa's bangs.

"What do you think?" she asked, looking into his brilliant green eyes that were full of fear and uneasiness.

"I'd like to do something else now," he whimpered, "Please?"

"Okay," she said and looked at Catherine who looked at a small clown.He came and gave Catherine a fire extinguisher and she handed it to Raye.She grinned, "Just hold still, Trowa!"

"Hey!" he cried but then it was too late.The sand from the fire extinguisher made the flames go out. (Isn't that what they put in those things anyway?) And poor Trowa was covered in it.

He started coughing and edged his way out of the knives, "thanks, I think…"

The whole audience erupted in laughter.

"Let's start the trapeze," Catherine said.

Trowa nodded."Fine with me!"

They climbed up the high platforms.Trowa was at one end and Raye was at the other with Catherine.

"You go first," Catherine said.

"Me?" Raye mumbled, "but I don't know what to do!You go first!"

"Guests go first," Catherine said."It's easy, Raye Just take the swing and get on.Trowa will catch you."

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I think we ticked him off!"

"He won't let you fall, Raye," Catherine said."He likes you."

"If you say so," Raye sighed and took the swing and looked down.

"Don't look down!" Catherine shouted.

"Too late!" Raye cried and let go of the swing, "oh, I can't do this.I can't, I can't!"

"Just take the swing before people start to boo you!" Catherine took it before it got away and held it to her.

Raye swallowed.'Oh, I can do this,' she told herself, 'I'm Sailor Mars!I've faced scarier stuff than this!But I am still getting a bad feeling!'Pushing her fear aside, she yanked the swing from Catherine; "I'll show you!" she pushed off the platform and kept her scream from escaping her throat.

Trowa swung to her and took her hands."Afraid of the trapeze?" he asked with a grin.

"No," she hissed, holding on to him by the wrists, "don't let go of me, Trowa!"

They got to the other side of the platform and she wouldn't let go.

"Um, Raye."

"What?"

They kept swinging back and forth.

"I'm supposed to drop you at the other platform so I can get Catherine."

"No, don't' drop me!"

"Just take the bar," he said."It's easier than you think."

She almost climbed up to his neck."Don't let me go!"

"Raye, don't argue with me," Trowa ordered, "Just take the bar!"

"Okay, okay," she whispered and took the bar at the next swing.She almost fell but was able to climb onto the platform.

Trowa caught Catherine next and flung her to the platform.

"Catherine!" Raye threw her arms around her, "that was so scary!" she started to cry, "I can't do this!"

"Hey, the crowd likes you, see," Catherine said and turned her around to see them cheering.

"Wow!" Raye shouted and started waving, "thank you! Thank you!"

Trowa did a few spins on the swing and took off with a flip and landed on the platform.

"Show off!" Raye hissed.

"Am not," Trowa muttered.

She sighed and folded her arms.They went down the ladders and the roses threw roses at Raye and Trowa's feet.

"I think the crowd likes seeing you working together," Catherine said with a smile.

"Really?" Raye asked.

Trowa smiled and picked up a rose that just slid in between them.He handed it to Raye and kissed her cheek.She blushed and took his hand.

Following the knife throwing and trapeze act, clowns and other acrobats took the end of the show so Raye and Trowa could have a little break.They had no clue that Catherine was spying on them.

"Man, that was interesting," Raye breathed."How do you do it?"

Trowa leaned against the lion's cage and the lion licked his ear between the bars.He chuckled a little bit and rubbed the lion's head."I just do."

Raye sat next to him, "lions are wild animals.It could bite your hand off."

"The trick is not to be afraid of it," Trowa said and took her hand.

"Trowa."

"Shh," he pulled her hand into the cage and it came in contact with the lion's head."See?It's not going to hurt you."

The lion licked her hand and she giggled, "Pretty cool how you bond with wild animals, Trowa.Any other secrets?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're a very secretive guy," she said."In the picture that Luna showed me, you look like you were hiding something.Did something happened to you in your past?"

Trowa frowned.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought at that up."She cocked her head, "I just want to know you more.That's why I was sent here."

"You have secrets too," he said.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"How do you set those things on fire?" he asked.

"That's a secret," she said.

He smiled, "well, until you tell me all your secrets, I won't tell you mine."

"You know I'm a sailor scout," she said, "so tell me about you!"

"You know I'm a gundam pilot and circus clown," he teased, "and that's all about me you should know anyway!"

She sighed."I can set things on fire because I'm Sailor Mars.I have the power of fire."

"I see," he nodded."But what exactly is a sailor scout?Will you fight again?"

"As a sailors scout? No."She shook her head, "Just like Serena said, we're not sailor scouts anymore.We're a lot stronger.But we will still fight for truth and justice and things like that."

"That's good to know," Trowa commented."I kinda wish what you were like then."

"Enough about me," she muttered, "what about you?"

"There's not a lot to tell!" he said, "I lost my memory last year.And when I was a little kid.I grew up all-alone with a mercenary unit.They were my only family."

"That's so sad, Trowa," she sympathized, "I'm sorry.I guess that's what you were hiding.Your sad past."

"Trowa Barton isn't even my real name," he admitted."I took it from the real Trowa Barton who was behind Operation Meteor."

"What is your real name, Trowa?" she asked.

"I had no name," he said, "everyone just called me 'No-Name.'"

"I kind of like Trowa better," Raye said.

"Me too," he said.

"Was there any one that was in your life, Trowa?" she asked.

"What?"

"A girl."

"Yeah, Catherine."

"Besides your sister."

Trowa sighed, "Midii Une."

"Une?" she echoed."Is she related to Lady Une?"

"I don't know," he said, "We were only kids when we met.She got me in trouble."

"How?"

"Midii Une was a spy," he explained, "All she was after was money and she used me to get it."

"She had to be really desperate," Raye said, "and nuts!"

"I don't feel comfortable talking about this," he said.

"I understand.That's all over now."

"Thanks."He combed back a piece of her hair.

"Trowa," she whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Your eyes," she said, "they look so different than the first time I saw them.They looked so sad and secretive.I see something different in them now."

"And what's that?"

"Happiness," she said."And trust.Serena was right; you do have gorgeous green eyes."She lifted his bangs."And the longest bangs I ever did see!"

He chuckled, "and you have sweet lips."

"Huh?"

Trowa leaned forward and kissed Raye on the mouth.She blinked a couple times in surprise and slid her arms around his neck.His bangs tickled her face but she didn't seem to mind that.

"I knew he liked her," Catherine whispered, pleased."He just can't fool me!"

**To Be Concluded.Last Chapter:Perfect Destiny.**

**Whadda think?Should I make a sequel to this story? I've been thinking of one. Don't you think Trowa and Raye look awesome together or what?Review!**

** **


	12. Perfect Destiny

Sailor Pilots 12

**Sailor Pilots 12**

**Perfect Destiny**

** **

_I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon._

_ _

"She's gone?" Mariemaia asked in disbelief."How?"

"It's a long story, Mariemaia," Serena said sadly."To make it short, it was just an accident.It shouldn't have happened but there are some things we just can't change."

Mariemaia looked at the heart shaped brioche in her hand."This must've been very special to her."

"It was."

"Thank you for letting us be friends," Mariemaia said."I just can't believe she's gone.She was my best friend; my only friend."

"You were important to her too," Serena stated.

"I'll never forget her," Mariemaia promised. 

"Rini won't either."

"If you don't mind," Mariemaia said, "I'd like to be alone now."

"Sure," Serena nodded, "I have to see someone anyway.Goodbye, Mariemaia."She left Mariemaia to her thoughts.

Mariemaia placed the brioche down on a table and wheeled away to the window.She was alive but still weak.The doctor told her it would be some time until she could walk again.

"Why, Rini?" Mariemaia muttered."We were friends."

"We still are, Mariemaia," said Rini's voice.

"Huh?" as she turned back around, a pink light emitted from the brioche.It was so intense, Mariemaia had to shield her eyes, "what?"

A pink cloud formed in the light and brought together an image of a person's face and shoulders.It was Small Lady.

"R-Rini?" she mumbled, "but Serena told me you were dead!"

"I didn't really die," Small Lady said, "I only went back home; my home in Crystal Tokyo of the Silver Millennium.In the future I am called Small Lady."

"Silver Millennium?" she echoed.

"I'm not from this time, Mariemaia," she said."I live in the future, a separate future.My parents are Darien and Serena."

"Darien and Serena?You mean Serena's your mom?"

"Yes, I'm sorry that I didn't get a chance to tell you," Small Lady frowned."But don't worry, I'll still be with you.You can contact me with the brioche."

"Can I come to the future to see you?" Mariemaia asked. "And can you come back so we can play?"

Small Lady shook her head, "I can never come back.This is the only place I am able to exist.It's kind of like a dream world.My father died and I died.My mother died too but it was different for her.She changed into somebody else and fell in love with someone who is not my father.I'm dead every where else but I'm alive in the Silver Millennium."

"It's not fair," Mariemaia mumbled, "I'm going to be so alone."

"A part of me will still be with you," she promised, "good friends are supposed to be there for each other."The light began to fade."I'll always be watching you, dear friend."

"No, Rini, don't go!" Mariemaia shouted.Without knowing how, she stood up and took a few steps to the light."You're my only friend!"

"Don't ever forget me," and Small Lady's image vanished, followed by the pink light.

"Never," Mariemaia mumbled.She realized she was on her feet."I'm walking!I can use my legs now.It's a miracle!"She picked up the pink brioche and clipped it onto her dress."This thing is quite a good luck charm."She saw a pink gem inside the brioche and touched it."You're the best, Rini."

*************************************************************

Lady Une answered the door to see Mina with Artemis on her shoulder and Quatre standing beside her.

"Hello, Lady Une," Mina said.

"Yes?"

"I want to thank you for taking care of Artemis," she gestured to her cat.

"Master Kitty!" Lady Une cried.

"Master Kitty?" Mina mumbled.

Artemis meowed to Lady Une.

"He says thanks too," Mina said.

"Yes, thank you!" Artemis said aloud.

Quatre gasped, "Mina, your cat just talked!"

"Oh my!" exclaimed Lady Une.

"Artemis," scolded Mina.

"I'm sorry," Artemis apologized.

"We'd better get going," Mina said."Thank you again for watching him.And the kitty general costume looked so cute on him!Goodbye now!" she grabbed Quatre's hand and started to walk away.

"She dressed Artemis up as Treize Khushrenada?" Quatre asked.

"Who?" she questioned.

"He was the general of Oz," he explained.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because she called your cat Master Kitty and she made a general cat costume," Quatre said and laughed.

"I thought it looked good on me," Artemis said.

"Actually, maybe a purple vest would look better," Quatre said."But that's just me."

***********************************************************

"Lt. Noin?" Serena asked.

"Yes, that would be me," Lucrezia Noin said.

"My name is Serena."

"Nice to meet you."

"I'd like to thank you for taking care of my cat," she lowered her head to Luna, "Luna."

Lucrezia looked at the familiar black cat, "Superstitious!"

"Superstitious?" Serena mumbled.

"She called me Superstitious," Luna said in her ever so proper voice.

"Luna!" Serena cried.

"You can talk!" Lucrezia gasped.

"Oh, dear," Luna mumbled."I am not supposed to talk."

"So stop talking!" Serena hissed.

"All right."

"Wow," Lucrezia mumbled, "I took care of a talking cat and didn't even know it!I wonder it the other cats could talk too!"

"I'd better get back to Relena," Serena said.

"You know Relena?" 

"They're cousins," Luna explained.

"Really?" Lucrezia asked.

Serena picked up her cat, "Thank you again!" she ran from Lucrezia's home."Luna, can you ever keep your mouth shut?"

***********************************************************

"That poor girl," Sally sighed as she opened a can of cat food."She died so young."

Diana could smell the yummy smell down the hall and started to follow it.

"Least I could do is take care of her cat for her," Sally said and dunked it onto a saucer.She heard the cat meow and walked around her ankles."Smell the food, don't you?Here you go, Diana."She placed the cat food down on the floor.

"Thank you, nice lady."Diana meowed.

"You're welcome, Diana," Sally said quickly and started to walk out of the kitchen.She stopped and looked at the gray kitten that was now eating the cat food."Did she just talk?" she asked herself."Nah, cats can't talk.I'm just tired."She collapsed onto the couch.

"Mmm, yummy," Diana said from the room.

"Very tired," Sally mumbled.

*********************************************************

Serena walked passed Heero's room.She could hear him breathing inside and she slowly opened the door a crack.Heero was fast asleep and was probably sleeping for hours and it was midday.

"He really is tired," Serena whispered to herself, "and I thought I slept a lot!" she closed the door but not all the way so it wouldn't make a click and disturb him.It was Relena she wished to speak with anyway.

Serena opened her door and peeked inside, "Hi, Relena.Up for company?"

"Must you ask?" Relena asked with a grin."You're my cousin and new bodyguard.Come on in."

Serena smiled and closed the door."I want to thank you for letting me stay."

"Sure."

"I hope youre not mad at me at what I did," Serena frowned."I became a widow before I even come married to Darien."

"It was an accident, Serena."

"But I shouldn't even have had my gun with me when I when I went to see Darien," Serena said."I should've left it here.You're trying to build a peaceful nation and your own cousin kills her future husband and daughter!"

"Shh," Relena took her by the shoulders, "I'm not mad at you, Serena.You were hurt and confused.You felt torn apart by two worlds.I understand."

"Oh Relena," Serena sniffed, "you're so admirable and great.I can't even put it into words.I bet you never pointed a gun to anyone!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Relena said.

"Huh?"

"I pointed a gun to someone before.A few people actually."

"No way!" Serena shouted."I don't believe it!"

"But I was confused and hurt too," Relena admitted."After my father was assassinated, I took a gun from someone and pointed at him.They were actually going to try to help him but I was still hurt because they didn't take him to the hospital."

"Did you use it on them?"

"No," she said, "but I did shoot at someone."

"Who?"

"Lady Une," she replied, "I only shot at the rose on her uniform because roses don't belong on military uniforms."

"I didn't know that," Serena mumbled.

"But I was confused."

"No, I mean," Serena said, "that roses aren't supposed to be on military uniforms!"She laughed, "I guess you _do_ learn something new everyday."She sat down on her bed and looked at a cute brown bear between her pillows."Oh, how cute."She picked the bear up.

Relena bit her lower lip, as she looked at the bear that Heero left for her now in _her cousin's hands._

"Did your father give it to you?" Serena asked.

"No," Relena replied.

"Your brother?"

"Heero."

Heero gave it to you?" she questioned, looking at the bear."Heero?"

"Hard to believe, isn't it?" Relena asked.

"Just a tad!" Serena cried."He gave you a teddy bear?What did he say to you?Was it your birthday?"

"It was my birthday," Relena said, "but he didn't give it to me in person.I'm surprised he even remembered after ripping up the invitation I gave him."

"He ripped up your birthday party invitation?!" she shouted, "what a jerk!"

"But this was when I first met him," Relena said."I'm certain he wouldn't have given me this to my 15th birthday party."

"At least he got you something for your sweet sixteen birthday," Serena commented.

"He left it on the shuttle with a note."

"What did the note say?"

"I'm not sure," Relena answered."I ripped it in half."

"You did what?" Serena demanded, standing to her feet.She chucked the teddy bear back to her cousin, "oh sure, keep the teddy bear, tear the note!"

"It's kind of hard to tear a teddy bear in half," Relena said and placed it beside her.

"But the note probably had something really juicy in there!" she cried, "That's more important than the teddy bear!Why'd you rip the note up for?Are you nuts?"

"Because he had ripped my invitation," Relena said, "and I wanted the note handed to me in person."

"Give the guy a little credit, Relena," Serena sighed, "he at least tried!"

"You're in love with him, aren't you?"

"What?Aren't you?"

Relena nodded.

Serena sighed, "I'm sorry.I messed up everything."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I fell in Heero and I wasn't supposed to."

"Why, because he's not Darien?"

"It's not that," Serena said, "because _you_ love him.I came in between you two.Maybe if I go back home soon enough maybe you can--"

"No, Serena," Relena grabbed her arm."I'm not mad that you're in love with Heero.It's so easy to fall in love with a dangerous man.In fact, I'd be quite surprised if weren't."

"Relena, he gave you a teddy bear," Serena reminded, "and a note.Who knows what was in it because you ripped it apart!"

Relena smiled, "I told him I wanted him to give it to me in person but he never did.I guess whatever he wrote in there was too hard to write twice.At least to me."

"I have a feeling he wrote a lot more than just 'happy birthday.'"

"We'll never know," Relena said."But I know he loves you know."

"You do?"

"I can tell when I look in your eyes," Relena said, "and his."

"He never gave me anything," Serena said."Except a kiss."

"He kissed you?" Relena demanded."When was this?"

"Right after Darien died and I were about to kill myself.He kissed me."Serena looked down, "you're angry with me, aren't you?"

"No."

"Come on, you're jealous.You want to smack me right now for letting Heero kiss me.Go on, I probably deserve it!"

Relena laughed, "No you don't."

"Hey, I'm sure you were dying for him to kiss you!" Serena said."He gave you a teddy bear but he gave a kiss to me.That's got to make you upset!"

"Actually, it doesn't," Relena said."I still have nice memories with Heero."

"You do?" she asked, "but hasn't he tried to kill you?"

She nodded.

Serena giggled, "What's nice about that?"

"He danced with me once," she admitted, "and saved me a few times.Just because he loves you doesn't mean I don't have those memories anymore.I think it's great that you two love each other."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Relena nodded."Yes.I tried changing him but I couldn't.At least not the way I wanted him to be.Heero is a soldier; the perfect soldier and that is who he always will be.You're also a soldier, Serena.And soldiers need to stay together.I think it's a perfect fit."

"I guess so."

"And besides, you can scream his name longer and louder than I can," Relena grinned.

"I used to scream a lot," Serena admitted.

"Where is Heero anyway?" Relena asked.

"Oh, he's resting."She answered, "He's been sleeping for a while.I don't think the guy's been able to sleep for a long time."

"He hasn't," Relena said, "It's like I already told you.He'll only concentrate on whatever mission he's on.Nothing else matters to him.I guess now that he has no mission there's nothing else for him to do but rest.He's relieved."

"Oh, he does have a mission."

"What's that?"

"He's working on it right now!" Serena laughed, "We probably shouldn't disturb him."

Relena smiled, "yes.I suppose getting some rest is his mission now."

"Well, thank you for the talk," Serena said.

"Wait a minute, Serena," Relena said.

"What?" 

Relena picked up the teddy bear and held it out, "here."

"Relena, I can't take this," Serena said."Heero gave you that.It's yours.It was the only thing he ever gave to you."

"I want you to have it," Relena said.

"I'll probably get my own teddy bear soon," Serena said.

She pushed into her hands, "If I hold onto it any longer I'll never be able to let go of Heero.Please take it.He loves you now.Not me."

Serena slowly pulled the teddy bear from her cousin's hands, "I'll take good care of it."

"I know you will."

Serena opened the door and walked out into the hall.She stopped at Heero's room.Again, she opened it and peaked in.The dark haired boy was still sleeping.

"Heero," she said.

"Who's there?" he demanded wearily.

'Sleeps light, doesn't he?' she thought.She opened the door wider and walked in, closing it behind her."Just me, Heero."

"Serena?"

"Yeah."

He breathed in and sat up."Was I asleep long?"

"Just a tad," she said.

He rubbed his forehead."It's been so long since I was able to sleep."

"I know," she sat on the edge of his bed."But you can sleep now, Heero."

"What about what that Sailor Pluto said?" he asked."About your enemies?"

I don't think that would happen any time soon," Serena said."Let's just enjoy the peace now that we've got it."

He recognized the teddy bear in her hands, "where did you get that?"

"Relena told me to keep it," she replied.

"She did?"

"Yes," she said, "I didn't want to but she couldn't bear to keep it anymore."

"I see."

"Heero?" she took his hand.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be totally honest with me."

"Okay."

"Did you ever love my cousin?" she asked.

"What?"

"It's all right with me if you did."

He sighed, "I don't know."

"Then why did you give her this teddy bear?"

"I liked her," he said."I cared for her.And I felt sorry if I ever hurt her.If I did love Relena, I wasn't supposed to."

"What do you mean, Heero?"

"I was raised to be a soldier," he explained."I wasn't supposed to feel any emotions.Being kind was not of my nature and the word was not in my vocabulary."

"But that changed when you met Relena, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said."The only way to live a good life is to follow your emotions.So that's what I did, even though I wasn't supposed to feel any."

Serena looked down at the teddy bear then at him, "do you love me?"

He smiled, "I'm not supposed to, but I do."

"And I'm not supposed to love you," she said, smiling back, "but I love you."

Heero cupped her face, "You're so beautiful."

She sighed, "You're pretty handsome yourself.Especially when you smile."

"You make me want to smile," he said.

"Relena was right," Serena said.

"Right about what?" he inquired.

"We are perfect for each other," Serena said.She laughed softly."You're the perfect soldier.I'm the perfect sailor.This new destiny---it's perfect." She closed her eyes and sniffed, "now I know why I was reborn.It wasn't to meet Darien again.It wouldn't have been perfect.I was to meet you, Heero."

"Amazing how destiny works out, isn't it?" he asked.

"And all I did was follow my emotions," she said."It's so easy."

"So was following in love with you," he breathed as he pulled her face closer to his and planted the sweetest, longest, greatest kiss in the world.Because she followed her emotions, Serena now found her new destiny and it was perfect.Just perfect.And there was nothing, nothing that could ruin it.

** **

**The End!Whew.This was a long story.I never made a 12-chapter story before.Now follow YOUR emotions and review!**

**And yes, I plan to make a sequel.I have no idea when it will come out but here's the title: Gundanium Millennium**

** **


End file.
